Please! Care To Me
by Oh Hyun Sehun
Summary: Jongin mulai merasa bahwa Sehun perlu perlindungannya. Kesalahannya tak dapat dimaafkan begitu saja. Ia bersikeras membayar semuanya.. "Aku mohon Sehun-ah, jangan anggap perasaanku ini hanya sebagai cinta pada dongsaeng-nya saja. Aku Kim Jongin mencintai Oh Sehun sebagai orang lain." / KaiHun.
1. Chapter 1

warning ! Typo(s), gx sesuai EYD, yaoi (BoysLove)

Pairing : KaiHun, ChanHun and other

cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin and other casts

gx suka? gx usah baca ne..!

.

.

.

Please! Care To Me~ 1

Tatapannya sendu, memandang langit kamar dengan manik meredup. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Entahlah tak seorangpun mengetahuinya. Perlahan ia tutup kedua matanya, terlihat jelas kali ini ia tengah dilanda kegelisahan.

"Sehunnie.." terdengar seseorang berteriak dari balik pintu kamar.

Merasa dirinya tengah dipanggil, sang pemilik nama dengan malasnya merangkak menuju kenop pintu yang sebenarnya tak ia kunci. "Ne eomma.. mwoya?" suaranya serak, mungkin dirinya sedang tak berselera hanya untuk merespon panggilan sang Eomma. Dengan penampilan yang begitu memprihatinkan, Sehun menghampiri sang eomma yang sepertinya sudah kembali ke dapurnya.

"Sehunnie.. apa kau tak dengar kemarin eomma bilang apa padamu eoh? Cepatlah! eomma sudah kehabisan stok, atau memang uang jajanmu mau eomma potong lagi?!" suara melengking dari sang eomma berhasil merubah sedikit ekspresi wajah kusut si namja berkulit susu itu, ingat.. hanya sedikit!

Apa yang barusan dibilang eomma? Uang jajan?

"Sehun lupa eomma,. lagipula memangnya kapan terakhir kali eomma kasih Sehun uang jajan?" gumamnya dengan wajah sedatar mungkin, tapi tetap telinga sensorik(?) milik sang eomma masih dapat menangkapnya dengan baik.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan Oh Sehun?" geram sang eomma yang tak terima dengan pertanyaan mengekang dari sang anak.

Apa eommanya ini memang orang pelupa? Atau memang sengaja melupakannya? Atau mungkin eommanya ini memang tak punya hati nurani? Membiarkan anaknya berpeluh resah beradu dengan letihnya bekerja part time disebuah bar yang menurutnya begitu memuakkan hanya untuk mendapatkan semangkuk mie membosankan itu ketika bel istirahat tiba?! 'sadarlah eomma, aku ini anakmu. Kapan eomma akan memberiku uang jajan?!' batin sehun terus meratapinya.

Sudahlah lupakan semua itu, memang tak pernah ada gunanya melawan eommamu yang bahkan bisa runtuh dalam sekali tampar, mengingat kau jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Oke Sehun kau akan menjadi anak durhaka jika kau serius akan menampar eomma mu yang sekalipun dia benar-benar sosok seorang eomma menyebalkan.

"Ani.. Sehun tak bilang apa-apa eomma. Mana uangnya?" elaknya, sambil merentangkan(?) telapak tangannya dihadapan sang eomma.

Sang eomma hanya menatap tangan anaknya dengan pandangan seperti 'uang dari mana aku?' huhh.. sepertinya ini akan menjadi kabar tak mengenakkan bagi Sehun.

**oOoOPlease! Care to meOoOo**

Langkahnya gontai, menuju sebuah mini market yang biasa ia kunjungi. Yah walaupun dalam artian berbelanja tentunya. Memang takdirnya yang selalu tak seberuntung orang lain. Tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa eomma menyuruhnya membeli sayuran sebanyak mungkin dan daging tentunya, untuk memenuhi seluruh ruang kosong yang tengah melanda kulkas di dapurnya, tapi… DENGAN UANGNYA SENDIRI. Apa eomma sudah benar-benar memperkerjakannya? 'Ini sungguh gila' pikirnya. Bahkan ia sempat bertanya kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan kebahagiaan?

Tentang eommanya yang menyebalkan, appanya yang kurang ajar, sekolahnya yang melelahkan, teman-temannya yang menjengkelkan, dan satu lagi tak pernah ia lupakan adalah seorang Kim JongIn yang ehm… menyeramkan, eh? Apa tadi? Menyeramkan? Sungguh dengan semua itu, mungkin dia akan segera masuk rumah sakit jiwa jika ia tak mempunyai cukup mental yang kuat. Tapi masih beruntunglah, eommanya tak meninggalkannya seperti appa dan hyungnya itu.

Oh ayolah Oh Sehun, berbelanjalah dengan baik, nanti saja menyesali penderitaanmu itu. Jangan sampai eommamu yang menyebalkan kembali mengoceh karena kau begitu lama berada disini.

Sehun mulai memilih memilah sayuran yang berada di rak market. Telunjuknya terus ia ketuk-ketukkan pada bibir tipisnya itu. Sungguh manis, bahkan jika seseorang tengah memperhatikannya sudah dapat dipastikan orang itu akan melahapnya habis-habisan.

Setelah dikiranya cukup, ia beranjak menuju daging. Ia edarkan pandangannya menuju puluhan kilo daging yang memenuhi rak meja di market itu. 'Mahal..' pikirnya ketika melihat nota yang tertera dalam meja tempat daging-danging yang ditujunya.

"Lebih baik ku hemat uangku. Dua kilo mungkin cukup untuk satu minggu." Lirihnya hampir seperti cicitan. Apa? Yang benar saja Oh Sehun? Pantas saja kau terus-terusan terlihat kurus begitu, asupan proteinmu selalu kau hemat. Kapan kau bisa tampil keren seperti aktor terkenal Choi Siwon dengan postur tubuhmu yang tinggi dengan beberapa lipatan perut sispack 6 tingkat tentunya, kapan? Oh baiklah lupakan itu.

Setelah dikiranya cukup ia kembali beranjak, kali ini menuju kasir pembayaran.

Tiba-tiba..

Bugh…

"Awwh.. ah appo.." rintih Sehun sambil ia pegangi bagian tersakitnya ketika bokongnya berhasil mencium lantai market. Meskipun dalam posisi yang memalukan seperti itu, Sehun malah terlihat begitu lucu, seperti anjing kecil yang kehilangan induknya kemudian disakiti seseorang. Ckckck.

Belanjaannya kali ini berantakan, sungguh berantakan. Berserakan di lantai. Ia akan benar-benar marah. Bersumpah ia akan memarahi habis-habisan si penabrak dihadapannya ini, dan menyuruhnya membereskan belanjaannya sekaligus memperbudaknya untuk membawakan seluruh bawaannya sampai rumah, tentunya tanpa pembayaran! Mengingat si penabrak ini telah benar-benar membuat harinya sempurna.

Serius! Sehun akan melakukan itu jika seandainya ia tak menengadahkan kepalanya kemudian melihat siapa yang menabraknya tadi dan akhirnya ia mengetahui siapa si penabrak itu, ia hafal benar dengan smirknya. Smirk meremehkan!

Dengan segera Sehun beranjak dari posisinya yang tidak elit itu. Menepuk bagian celananya yang terlihat kotor.

"Mianhae.." sahutnya sambil membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat menandakan hormat.

Tunggu? Kenapa Sehun yang malah meminta maaf? Bukannya tadi ia benar-benar telah memantapkan kemarahannya pada orang ini dengan rencana memperbudaknya? Ayolah Oh Sehun ada apa lagi denganmu?

"Jeongmal mianhae.." setelahnya, ia segera memasukkan kembali barangnya. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri meja kasir, kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu dengan tergesa.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat dua namja saling berhadapan, diseka dengan meja persegi khas restoran. Seperti di tengah forum acara menegangkan. Keduanya sama sekali tak bersuara.

"Abeoji, tadi aku bertemu dengannya lagi." Ucapnya datar membuka pembicaraan, sambil menyeruput Americano yang sedari tadi mereka angurkan. Sudah hampir dingin.

"Dimana?" respon namja paruh baya yang tadi dipanggil Abeoji itu tak kalah datar.

"Market sebelah. Sepertinya ia tengah berbelanja. Kuharap abeoji tak lagi menyuruhku mempedulikannya." Jawabnya meminta, sambil meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke atas meja.

"Tenanglah JongIn, aku tak akan menyuruhmu melakukannya lagi. Tapi ingat sebesar apapun kau membencinya, statusmu harus tetap sebagai hyung tirinya, bahkan jika lebih baik kita mendapatkannya tanpa harus susah aku menikahi eommanya. Ingat itu JongIn ia asset terbesar kita!" Jelasnya panjang lebar. Sepertinya pembicaraan itu mulai memanas.

"Bisakah aku memakai caraku sendiri?"

"Terserah apa yang kau akan lakukan. Lagipula aku tak menyuruhmu lagi."

"Jika abeoji mengizinkannya."

"ya, terserah kau JongIn. Cara halusku mendapatkannya dengan menikahi eommanya sepertinya gagal. Jika saja aku tak begitu tertarik padanya tak akan kulakukan hal sejauh ini. Tapi.. ia benar-benar menggoda, kita bisa meminta bayaran lebih dari pelanggan yang akan menikmatinya." Ketus namja paruh baya itu pada namja lain yang dipanggilnya JongIn.

"Ne abeoji aku mengerti.."

**oOoOPlease! Care to meOoOo**

Hampir seluruh siswa tengah memusatkan perhatiannya menuju seorang namja tan yang kini tengah berjalan melewati koridor 3 sekolah. Hyundai Senior High School tepatnya. Smirknya bertambah ketika sebagian dari mereka meneriaki kedatangannya memasuki kelas barunya.

Ia hendak mengambil tempat duduk di samping jendela dipojokan kelas. Entah mengapa ia lebih memilih duduk di sana padahal masih banyak tempat kosong yang lebih ideal untuk belajar. Ia melempar tasnya asal, menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lengannya yang ia tumpukan diatas meja.

"kenapa dia?"

"mungkin dia pemalas.."

"apa dia tidak suka dengan kelasnya yang sekarang?"

Bisikan tak mengenakkan dari yeoja-yeoja kelasnya tak sedikitpun ia hiraukan. Ia terlalu malas untuk meladeni mereka. Memang, sekarang JongIn memulai belajarnya di tahun ke tiga di senior high school. Tepatnya JongIn berada di kelas dua belas semester satu. Yang membuatnya gusar adalah 'kenapa dia satu satunya orang dari kelas sebelas 3 yang dipindahkan ke kelas ini?'

JongIn adalah satu satunya murid yang terbilang jenius dikelas sebelumnya. Jadi, sebuah kehormatan tersendiri bagi siswa yang berhasil memasuki kelas khusus itu, tempat siswa siswi pilihan dari kalangan IQ tinggi. Harusnya JongIn bangga akan hal ini.

Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Semua siswa kini telah memasuki ruangan kelas masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan kelas baru JongIn, yang telah dipenuhi dengan siswa siswi yang dikatakan jenius itu.

Tak selang waktu lama, seorang yang sepertinya akan mengajar di kelas tersebutpun memasuki ruangan. Serempak seluruh siswa di ruangan tersebut berhenti berbicara. Bersiap untuk memulai pembelajaran.

"Anyeonghaseo, Park Jung Soo imnida. Saya akan menjadi guru matematika kalian. Semoga kalian nyaman belajar dengan saya, untuk itu mohon bantuannya." Park Seongsaenim memperkenalkan.

"kita mulai pembelajaran.." sambungnya, kemudian mengarahkan spidolnya menuju papan tulis putih.

Seluruh siswa tampak serius dengan pembelajaran pertamanya di kelas tiga ini. Namun, sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi JongIn. Satu-satunya siswa yang merasa tidak senang berada di kelas khusus itu. Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan keadaan di kelasnya.

Ditengah pembelajaran Park Seongsaenim yang sudah hampir selesai, tibi-tiba seorang guru kesiswaan memasuki kelas dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu cerah.

"Anyeong Park seongsaenim, maaf saya menggangu aktivitas mengajar anda. Tapi saya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu pada murid kelas ini." Pinta sang guru kesiswaan itu pada Park seongsaenim.

"Ne, silahkan" ucap Park Seongsaenim mengizinkan.

"Saya akan memberitahukan pada kalian bahwa kalian akan kedatangan siswa baru. Sebenarnya bukan siswa baru, melainkan siswa dari kelas sepuluh. Karena prestasinya yang amat menakjubkan dia mendapat jalur khusus untuk langsung belajar di kelas dua belas ini. Saya harap kalian berteman baik dengannya, mengingat dia satu taun lebih muda dari kalian." Jelas guru kesiswaan itu panjang lebar. "ayo masuk.." sambungnya sambil memberi isyarat pada orang yang sedari tadi membuntutinya dan menunggu di luar kelas. "perkenalkan dirimu." Titahnya lagi dengan senyum kali ini.

"Ne.. Ayeonghaseo. Jouneun Oh Sehun Imnida. Bangapseumnida." Sambil membungkukkan badannya ia memperkenalkan diri.

Oh Sehun, murid yang mendapatkan penghargaan jalur khusus itu.

"Kau bisa duduk di bangku sana." Saran Park seongsaenim menunjuk meja belajar JongIn yang belum ditempati pada kursi disebelahnya.

"Kamsahamnida Saem." Balasnya sambil beranjak menuju bangku yang dimaksud.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang namja di sebelah kursi yang hendak ia duduki, sepertinya ia mengenal surai hitam itu, sungguh tak asing baginya. Namja itu perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya, mungkin menyadari seseorang yang tengah menghampirinya. Sehun membelalakan matanya seketika saat benar orang yang duduk di kursi itu ternyata orang yang dikenalnya, bahkan mungkin jika dilihat dari status mereka seharusnya dekat. Kim Jongin.

Dengan terbata, Sehun mendudukan diri di sebelah Jongin. Menghilangkan sejenak rasa canggung dan takutnya. Sedangkan orang yang ditakuti, malah bersmirk ria tanpa diketahuinya.

"Oh Sehun.. sepertinya kau harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barumu.." bisik Jongin dengan smirk meremehkannya.. lagi?

"N-ne.. Jongin." Jawabnya sambil menunduk takut.

TBC~

jelek yah? maaf..

Reviews please!

next or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

**Main pair : KaiHun, ChanHun, other**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Other**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : YAOI (Boys Love), alur kecepetan, gx sesuai EYD, Typo(s)**

* * *

Please! Care To Me ~ 2

Suara merdu sang pembawa acara Tv mendominasi percakapan satu arah di ruang tengah keluarga Kim, lebih tepatnya mungkin sudah bisa lagi dibilang sebagai keluarga Oh. Nyonya Oh dan anaknya Oh Sehun sama-sama tengah menghadap, menonton berita sore ini. Namun keduanya hanya larut dalam dunia masing-masing, mengacuhkan suara si pembawa berita yang mengintrupsi.

"Eomma.. Sehun sekelas dengan Jongin." Ucap si namja albino memecah keheningan.

"Eoh, bagaimana bisa? Bukannya Jongin lebih tua darimu satu tahun? Dia di kelas 12, sedangkan kau kan baru naik kelas sebelas. Apa Jongin tinggal kelas?" Tanya Nyonya Oh terheran-heran.

"Tidak mungkin itu terjadi eomma… Eomma tahukan Sehun ini anak jenius?!" tanya Sehun antusias lalu menyandarkan kepala ke bahu eommanya manja. Dengan senyum yang menyebabkan maniknya membentuk bulan sabit, Sehun berharap sang eomma kali ini memujinya.

"Langsung saja ke intinya." Ketus eomma terlihat begitu malas.

Sehun sedikit memukul lengan sang eomma, raut wajah kecewa Sehun tunjukkan.

"Aish.. eomma.. Sehun mendapat jalur khusus. Sehun langsung belajar di kelas 12 tanpa harus ke kelas sebelas terlebih dahulu. Dan Sehun ditempatkan di kelas khusus, di kelas Jongin." Jawab Sehun melanjutkan, dengan penuturan nada bicara yang sedikit terdengar sedih. Bukan sedih karena ia mendapat jalur khusus itu, melainkan melihat raut wajah sang eomma yang terlihat begitu datar, seakan tak peduli dengan apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Baguslah. Kau bisa secepatnya selesaikan sekolahmu. Itu menghemat pengeluaranku." Respon eomma biasa saja.

Mendengar penuturan dari nyonya Oh barusan, sontak Sehun berdiri dari duduk bersandarnya pada bahu sang eomma. Sehun menghentakkan kaki, kesal akan reaksi eommanya yang sama sekali tidak ada rasa bangga karena prestasinya ataupun rasa khawatir jika saja Jongin menyakitinya lagi.

Memang selama mereka tinggal bersama dulu, Sehun selalu ditindas Jongin. Sikap Jongin yang teramat dingin dan acuhnya berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang lembut dan akan peduli pada siapapun. Jongin selalu bersikap keras pada Sehun. Apalagi dulu mereka tinggal satu rumah satu kamar. Jadi, setiap hari pula mereka bersamaan di ranjang yang sama. Dan hal itu pula yang membuat Jongin semakin jengah, dan membenci Sehun yang menurtnya itu mengganggu. Sekarang Jongin dan Sehun tidak tinggal serumah lagi, karena yang Sehun tahu Appa tirinya pergi dengan Jongin meninggalkan eomma dan dirinya. Appa tirinya termasuk orang yang lembut padanya, Sehun menyukai itu. Tapi Sehun kali ini membenci keduanya. Jongin yang selalu keras padanya dan appa yang tidak bertanggung jawab meninggalkan dirinya dan eommanya tanpa alasan, bahkan appa belum resmi bercerai dengan eomma.

"Eomma keterlaluan! Sehun lelah eomma! Lagi pula memangnya kapan eomma membiayai sekolah Sehun?! Bahkan seingat Sehun eomma tidak pernah memberi Sehun uang jajan sejak appa meninggal dan menikah dengan orang itu. Sehun mencari uang Sehun sendiri! Tapi kenapa eomma tidak pernah sedikitpun merasa peduli pada Sehun?! Sehun benci eomma!" Nadanya meninggi memperlihatkan amarah sekaligus rasa sedihnya kali ini. Maniknya sudah tak kuat untuk mengeluarkan cairan menyedihkan yang selalu ia bendung dalam hati. Sehun sudah benar-benar pada puncaknya.

Sehun melangkah kasar berlalu, meninggalkan eommanya yang tengah membatu karena mendengar penuturan Sehun barusan yang menelaknya habis-habisan. 'eomma macam apa aku?' batinnya memperhatikan anaknya yang menghilang menuju pintu kamar.

BLAM..

Kali ini Sehun benar-benar marah. Ia mengurung diri di kamarnya. Membungkus tubuh kurusnya dengan selimut. Dan isakan menyakitkan lolos dari bibir manis yang sedari tadi digigitnya agar tak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara. Ia tak ingin terlihat begitu lemah, namun tetap saja suara menyedihkan itu berhasil keluar dan mempermalukan dirinya.

Di sisi lain, Nyonya Oh masih termenung. Suara menyedihkan anaknya terus mengiang di telinganya, kalimat pedas yang sebelumnya tak pernah Sehun keluarkan untuknya terus saja berputar di otaknya. Dan kali ini pikirannya malah menuju pada saat dimana suaminya meminta untuk merelakan Sehun dipekerjakan menjadi seorang pelacur di club malam milik suaminya yang semakin sepi pelanggan.

**_FlashBack.._**

_ "__Oh Hyun Shi ayolah. Ini demi keluarga kita juga. Aku jamin Sehun tidak akan kenapa-napa. Dia seorang namja, dia tidak akan hamil kan?"_

_ "__Tapi dia masih kecil. Dia tidak akan bisa melayani pelangganmu itu."_

_ "__Usianya sudah 16 tahun. Aku yakin dia bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Dia sangat menggoda, dia cantik, dia memiliki kulit yang putih mulus. Pelangganku tidak akan kecewa dan pasti akan membayar lebih."_

_ "__Tapi.."_

_ "__Ayolah Hyun Shi. Club malamku akan hancur jika terus seperti ini. Pelangganku sudah mulai bosan dengan pekerjaku yang sekarang ini. Mereka ingin yang baru, yang lebih menarik. Kurasa anakmu bisa memuaskan mereka."_

_ "__Aku pertimbangkan dulu."_

_ "__Kalau itu keputusanmu, baiklah. Tapi.. mungkin aku akan pergi sementara. Setelah kau mau menyerahkan Sehun, baru aku akan kembali. Jongin akan ikut denganku."_

**_FlashBack _****_end_****_.._**

Masih beruntung nyonya Oh belum menyerahkan Sehun pada suaminya. Jika Seandainya ia menyerahkan Sehun ketika itu, apa yang akan dipikirkan Sehun tentang dirinya. Bisa saja Sehun mengutuk dirinya, karena menjadi seorang eomma yang amat jahat yang menyerahkan anaknya sendiri untuk dijadikan sebagai namja sewaan. Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Tapi, sekarang Sehun sudah terlanjur membencinya. Ini sudah diluar keinginannya. Ia juga amat mencintai suaminya, ia sudah tidak tahan ditinggalkan seperti ini tanpa status yang jelas. Jadi apa boleh buat? Ia bisa kan menyerahkan Sehun untuk dipekerjakan di club malam itu untuk mendapatkan suaminya kembali agar hidupnya lebih baik? Tapi bagaimana dengan nasib anaknya?

Persetan dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada Sehun nanti, Nyonya Oh segera menghubungi suaminya kemudian memberitahukan keputusannya untuk menyerahkan Sehun. Ini sudah terlanjur baginya. Untuk apa terus mempertahankan Sehun yang ternyata membencinya? Akan lebih baik ia menyerahkannya. Mungkin Sehun juga tidak akan terlalu lelah dengan perasaan tidak senangnya bekerja sendirian.

.

.

Suara isakan itu telah berhenti bergema di ruang kamar si namja manis Oh Sehun. Ia ingat, ia masih harus bekerja. Meski takdir tak pernah lagi berpihak pada keinginannya, ia masih harus melanjutkan hidupnya bukan?

Segera, Sehun beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi. Matanya amat berat untuk ia ajak bekerja, terlihat sembab. Mungkin karena ia terlalu larut dalam tangisnya tadi. Dihidupkannya Shower dengan suhu air dingin, ia dapat merasakan dingin yang menyeruak hingga ke tulang rusuknya.

Aroma segar khas remaja pria mendominasi udara di ruang kamar si namja manis itu. Sehun terus memperhatikan dirinya yang menyedihkan di pantulan cermin besar dindingnya. Apa ia harus terus larut dalam keterpurukan hidup yang seperti ini? Ia benar- benar tidak ingin mengikuti permainan takdir. Itu membuatnya muak. Ia harus merubah pola pikirnya, ya! Itu yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak boleh berpikir bahwa segala sesuatu tentang keluarganya membuat dirinya rugi sendiri. Ia harus bersenang hati menjalani hidup dengan eommanya. Dan tentu saja ia harus memaklumi sifat eommanya yang berubah begitu drastis.

**oOoOPlease! Care to meOoOo**

Desiran angin malam ini terdengar sendu diiringi bunyi lonceng yang menggantung nyamannya di belahan pintu bar tengah sepi pengunjung itu, yang sesekali berdenting ketika tertubruk kencangnya udara musim semi. Puluhan kursi masih terlihat kosong dengan meja yang masih mengkilap. Menandakan belum satupun orang yang memakai pasangan meja kursi yang tertata di bar minuman itu.

Seorang namja cantik tengah duduk di salah satu kursi di pojokkan ruangan. Memegang gelas bening, meremasnya. Kemuadian mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bukan karena masalah yang membuatnya begini kali ini. Namun karena sepi pengunjung itulah yang menjadikan si namja pemilik wajah stoic ini merasa bosan. Bukankah Sehun terlalu labil? Bisa-bisanya ia dengan gampang melupakkan sakit hati yang mendera tadi sore setelah perdebatannya dengan sang eomma? Ok, dalam kasus ini Sehun terlalu polos. Salah satu kebiasaannya ini tentang tidak mempermasalahkan suatu hal terlalu dalam yang mampu membuatnya bertahan sampai sekarang.

Suara nyaring dari deritan pintu dengan lantai berhasil membuat mood seorang Oh Sehun seketika cerah kembali. Bagaimana tidak? Jika sampai ada satu malam saja dalam jadwal Sehun di pekerjaannya tidak mendapatkan pengunjung, maka penghasilannyalah yang jadi taruhannya. Itu tidak boleh terjadi!

Sehun segera beranjak dari duduk bosannya menuju pengunjung bar, hendak mempersilahkan tamunya. Namun siapa sangka, si pengunjung sendiri ternyata orang yang dikenalnya. Sehun berdiri mematung di tempat setengah beranjaknya. Ia sedikit gugup. Apa ia harus melayani hyungnya sendiri? Bukan itu yang ia takutkan jika Hyung yang dimaksudnya itu bukanlah Jongin.

Tapi lihat, Jongin tidak berkunjung sendirian. Ia membawa temannya. Ah setidaknya suasana canggung tidak akan terlalu mendominasi pelayanannya nanti. Dengan begitu Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan berani menuju meja Jongin dan temannya itu.

"Selamat malam tuan-tuan. Anda mau pesan apa?"

"Eoh Sehunnie.. tidak perlu sesopan itu. Bersikap biasa saja, aku ini hyung mu. Duduklah."

DEG..

Apa yang barusan ia dengar? Seorang Kim Jongin memanggilnya seakrab itu. Sejak kapan? Bahkan sebelumnya Jongin tidak pernah mau teman-temannya mengetahui bahwa dirinya bersaudara dengan seorang Oh Sehun. Tapi kenapa? Dia malah dengan cerahnya mengakui bahwa dirinya bersaudara, walapun itu secara tidak langsung.

"J-Jongin Hyung?" Sahut Sehun terlihat jelas dengan sikap gugupnya.

"Ayolah Sehunnie. Duduk sini!" pinta Jongin sambil menggeser tubuhnya, mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk tepat disampingnya. Jangan lupakan bahwa dari awal, Jongin terus saja melempar senyum pada Sehun. Ini memang aneh.

Sementara Sehun hanya berdiri mematung di tempatnya sedari tadi. Ah, Sehun tahu mungkin ada sesuatu di balik wajah ramahnya kali ini. Sehun berusaha bersikap biasa saja, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih Jongin Hyung, tapi Sehun sedang bekerja. Ada yang ingin dipesan?" tolaknya sehalus mungkin. Berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup.

"Oh iya, tolong bawakan soda saja. Kau? Jongin?" Ujar namja jangkung yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton drama dari sepasang hobae dan hyung-nya itu.

"Eoh, sama. Soda saja cukup." Jawab Jongin tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangan pada adiknya.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Sehun sambil berlalu meninggalkan meja menegangkan itu.

"Dia?" tanya si namja jangkung pada namja lain yang kita ketahui adalah Jongin. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu bahwa dia adalah orang yang dimaksud Jongin.

"Tentu kau tahu kan, Chanyeol ssi?" Jawab Jongin dengan pertanyaan mengintimidasi.

Namja yang barusan dipanggil Chanyeol menyeringai kecil. Terlihat setuju jika ia diarahkan pada namja manis tadi sepertinya. Melihat ekspresi temannya ini, Jongin ber-smirk ria. Entah apa yang dimaksud kedua namja ini sebagai pengunjung bar milik atasan Sehun malam ini.

"Ini sodanya tuan." Sehun meletakkan dua botol Soda dengan dua gelas kecil di atas meja pengunjungnya. Jongin dan temannya.

Entah apa yang dimaksud Jongin. Ia seperti memberikan isyarat kecil pada temannya itu tanpa diketahui Sehun. Dan Chanyeol pun seperti merespon apa yang dimaksud Jongin.

"Eum.. saya ingin ke toilet. Bisakah kau mengantarku? Aku tidak tahu dimana toiletnya." Ucap Chanyeol jelas meminta pada Sehun.

" Ne, mari ikut saya." Jawab Sehun menyetujuinya kemudian berlalu dengan Chanyeol mengekori dari belakang.

Sebuah seringaian iblis terpampang jelas di wajah Jongin. Apa yang sebenarnya ia rencanakan dengan temannya itu. Semoga saja bukan apa-apa..

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan tidak beriringan. Sehun berada lebih depan dari Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol imnida. Kau?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah dirinya terlebih dahulu memperkenalkan diri.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap Sehun datar tanpa menoleh, memperkenalkan diri menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang terus mengekorinya dari belakang dan masuk ke ruang toilet.

"Kau dingin sekali Sehun ssi." Celetuk Chanyeol.

"Ah, mianhae bukan bermaksud." Ucap Sehun sambil berbalik kemudian membungkukkan dirinya merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa. Aku lebih suka kau yang seperti tadi. Itu terkesan sulit didapatkan." Kata Chanyeol lagi dan berhasil merubah ekspresi wajah datar Sehun seketika. Yah, Sehun membelalakan matanya terkejut sekaligus heran dengan apa yang dikatakan orang dihadapannya ini.

"Mian, tapi – " Belum Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Chanyeol terlebih dahulu menariknya ke dalam ruang toilet, dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan namja yang berada bersamanya ini. Sehun takut diapa-apakan olehnya. Namun dasar Sehun yang masih labil, perasaan itu segera ia singkirkan, mengingat Chanyeol ini pengunjung bar tempat ia bekerja. 'Mana mungkin ia berbuat sesuatu yang tidak-tidak' pikirnya lagi menepis perasaan gelisahnya.

"Chanyeol ssi, kenapa kau bawa aku masuk?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah polosnya.

"Sehunna… aku tidak jadi buang air kecil." Ucap Chanyeol sejahil mungkin.

"Lalu? Apa ada yang membuatmu takut sehingga kau bersembunyi di sini dengan membawaku?" tanya Sehun lagi. Ayolah Oh Sehun, jangan perlihatkan wajah 'anjing tersesat' mu itu dihadapan namja ini.

Seringaian si namja jangkung semakin melebar. Tatapan pervert-nya menatap lekat anjing kecil dihadapannya.

"Sehunna… kau tau kau begitu menggoda eoh?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah kelewat manis milik Sehun. Chanyeol meniup-niup leher jenjang Sehun, dan berhasil membuat si pemilik bergidik ngeri.

"C-Chanyeol ssi.. a-apa yang kau lakukan?! Chanyeol ssi!" Ujar Sehun berusaha menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol darinya.

Bukannya menjauh, Chanyeol semakin meniup-niup leher Sehun dengan sedikit menggodanya. Kini ia naik ke telinga Sehun dan menjilatnya berulang-ulang.

"Chanyeol ssi!" bentak Sehun sambil mendorong keras tubuh jenjang Chanyeol. Berhasil! Sehun berhasil lolos darinya….. Sementara.

"Chanyeol ssi aku ingin keluar!"

"Sehunna.. panggil aku hyung!" ucap Chanyeol hendak berdiri dari posisi duduk tidak elegannya.

"Chanyeol hyung! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku, aku takut.." katanya memelas ketika lengan Chanyeol sudah memerangkapnya di dinding.

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan lengannya memegangi lengan Sehun yang sedari tadi menurutnya tidak bisa diam. Tubuh Chanyeol pun semakin menghimpit tubuh kurus dihadapannya ini ke dinding. Deru nafas Sehun terdengar kacau, itu bisa dirasakan langsung Chanyeol dari jarak yang memang sama sekali tak terpaut sedikitpun. Chanyeol menaikkan lututnya untuk menekan selangkangan Sehun yang terasa bergetar, mencoba menggoda. Ia menyeringai melihat Sehun memejamkan mata dan memalingkan wajahnya takut.

"C-Chanyeol hyung.. a-aku mohon.. a-aku takut. Lepaskan aku Chanyeol Hyung." Racau Sehun ketika merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dibawahnya.

"Sehunnie kau tidak perlu takut seperti itu sayang.. kau hanya perlu mendesah untukku, menyebutkan namaku dengan Hyung di tengah desahmu.. kau hanya perlu melakukan itu manis." Ucap Chanyeol sembari meniup-niup daun telinga namja yang kini tengah ketakutan setengah mati.

Deru nafas Sehun semakin tak karuan, detak jantungnyapun begitu kencang. Sehun takut, ya Sehun sangat takut dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba ini. Dia masih absurd dalam hal bercinta, apalagi langsung dengan orang yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia kenal.

"C-Chanyeol hyung aku mohon lepas-mppph.." kalimat permohonannya terpotong ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja meraup bibir tipisnya. Sehun membelalakkan mata, shock akan perlakuan Chanyeol yang menciumnya tanpa izin darinya terlebih dahulu.

Merasa tak mendapat balasan, Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Sehun untuk memaksanya membuka mulut, memberinya akses lebih. Namun Sehun masih enggan untuk mengindahkan keinginan Chanyeol yang menurutnya ini sudah terlampau gila. Sehun merasa harga dirinya kini tengah diinjak-injak. Ia bukan namja murahan yang dengan gampangnya memberikan kenikmatan tubuhnya pada orang yang baru ia kenal bahkan untuk dibayarpun ia tidak akan pernah sudi.

"Nghhh.." lenguhan kecil berhasil lolos dari bibir tipis nan manis milik Sehun. Mencoba berontak, namun sepertinya sia-sia saja, mengingat tubuh kurusnya berbanding terbalik dengan tubuh berisi milik Chanyeol.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol bergerak menuju kancing teratas kemeja yang Sehun kenakan. Menanggalkannya hingga bahu kiri Sehun mulai terekspos, memperlihatkan betapa putih nan mulusnya kulit tubuh seorang Oh Sehun, untuk ukuran seorang namja ini tentu terlalu berlebihan.

Menyadari sebagian tubuhnya tak berbalut kain sedikitpun, Sehun berontak dengan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga terhempas menuju dinding yang berlawanan. Ciuman merekapun terlepas. Dengan susah payah Sehun mencoba membuka kunci toilet itu dengan terburu. Ia takut, ia takut Chanyeol segera bangun dan menariknya kembali ke posisi yang err… menjijikkan, menurutnya.

"Jongin, ia sulit sekali dikendalikan.." gumam Chanyeol masih di posisi tidak elitnya, entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

"Maaf Jongin hyung. Aku meninggalkan temanmu di toilet. Aku ada sedikit urusan di belakang." Ujar Sehun menghampiri meja Jongin, kemudian melenggang pergi menuju ruang pribadi. Sehun masih mengira bahwa Jongin tidak tahu apapun tentang sikap bejat temannya barusan.

Raut wajah Jongin berubah masam. Ia tahu, pasti Chanyeol gagal.

"Apa harus aku sendiri yang melakukannya?! Sepertinya kau harus benar-benar mendapat pelajaran khusus dariku, Oh Sehun!" Geram Jongin sembari mengepalkan tangan di atas meja hingga urat-uratnya terlihat menonjol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang." Ucap si namja albino ketika hendak memasuki rumah. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, eomma tidak pernah mengunci pintu sebelum Sehun pulang. Itu sedikit menguntungkan Sehun, karena ia tidak perlu bersusah payah terlebih dahulu mengetuk pintu dan menunggu eommanya bangun untuk sekedar masuk rumah sendiri. Tapi di lain sisi ia juga sempat merasa khawatir jikalau ada orang asing yang malah masuk rumah ini. Namun, sejauh ini kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi, sehingga Sehun tak pernah menegur eommanya.

Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, aneh bagi Sehun. Ia sudah biasa dengan pintu yang belum terkunci. Tapi belum pernah ia mendapati lampu ruang utama masih menyala seperti ini. Apa eomma belum tidur?

"Eomma.." Sahutnya memanggil sang eomma.

"Sehunna, kau sudah pulang?! Appa menunggumu dari tadi."

Sehun tersentak dengan keberadaan sang appa tirinya berada di rumah. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri juga, ia memang senang dengan kembalinya sang appa. Karena Appa selalu bersikap lembut padanya, ingat bahwa Sehun menyukai dia sebagai Appa.

"Appa.." Serunya sambil memeluk Appa yang dirindukannya. "Appa kenapa meninggalkanku eoh? Tidak ada appa, eomma jadi menyebalkan." Adu Sehun sambil memanyunkan bibir bawahnya.

"Mianhae Sehunna. Tiga bulan terakhir appa ada masalah. Bukan masalah besar, tapi appa terpaksa meninggalkan kamu dan eomma dengan membawa Jongin pula. Tapi appa sudah kembali kan?" Ucap appa masih memeluk Sehun. Diciumnya kening Sehun sayang. Namun, sepertinya bukan.

"Eomma mana?" Tanya Sehun dengan tampang polosnya sambil mendongakkan kepala.

"Dia sudah tidur."

"Eomma tahu appa disini?" Sehun melepas pelukkannya.  
"Ne.. eomma tau. Tadi eomma menunggumu bersama appa. Tapi sepertinya eomma kelelahan, jadi appa menyuruhnya tidur duluan."

"Appa janji ne tidak akan meninggalkan Sehun lagi. Sehun sayang appa.."

"Ne appa janji. Sehunna pasti kelelahan juga kan? Sebaiknya segera bersihkan dirimu, lalu tidurlah." Saran appa pada Sehun dengan senyum.

"Sehun lelah appa."

"Dari dulu appa sudah bilang. Berhenti bekerja dan sekolahlah dengan tenang. Appa yang membiayaimu."

Sehun menunduk.

"Jongin? Appa sudah tahu, Jongin selalu kasar padamu. Jangan takut appa akan melindungimu. Appa akan menasehatinya." Ujar Appa dengan senyum palsunya, bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran si namja menggoda dihadapannya ini.

"Lalu sekarang dimana dia?"

"Dia masih berada di apartemennya. Besok dia juga pindah kesini. Tak apa kan Sehunna?"

"Ne, tak apa.. Sehun mandi dulu appa." Ucapnya kemudian berlalu menuju ruang kamarnya.

Sebuah seringaian tipis tercetak di bibir namja paruh baya yang Sehun panggil sebagai appa tadi.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Hai hai readers.. masih ada yang ingatkah dengan FF abal milik Hyun ini?

Sebelumnya Hyun minta maaf karena Hyun updatenya SUPER DUPER TELAAAAT...

dikarenakan tugas yang menumpuk dan masalah di rumah Hyun tentang sapi mengamuk dan mengacak-acak rumah Hyun.. huee :'( #abaikan pemirsah

Maaf ne kalau ceritanya makin hari makin gaje aja, dan parahnya lagi dengan seenak jidatnya Hyun malah nempatin FF ini di rated M. Padahal Hyun juga seperti Sehun oppa di cerita ini yang masih absurd dalam hal percintaan #plakk #dusta . jadi maaf lagi kalau saat baca adegan adegan itu (?) nya readers pada kagak dapet feelnya.. :'(

Hyun mau ngucapin banyak banyak terima kasih pada readers yang review, Hyun juga hargain para Silent Riders koq mengingat Hyun sendiri suka menjadi silent riders #dipanggang pemirsah

* * *

**Ichizuki Takumi**

Iya.. awalnya Kai emang benci, tapi tunggu aja sampai si prince aegyo ini menyihir Jongin ne.. Thank's for reviews :)

**bbuingbbuingaegyo**

maaf ne, disini Sehun harus tersiksa, Hyun paling suka kalo Sehun disiksa #plakk #digampar Whirlwinds.. Thank's for reviews.. :)

**asamishiki**

iya tenang aja si prince bubbletea nantinya bakal jerat hati Jongin koq.. #Lebay kambuh.. Thnk's for reviews :)

**GLux99 **

Itu udah dilanjut.. gimana? makin gaje ya? Thank's for reviews :)

* * *

**Reviews dari readers sangaaaat Hyun tunggu.. Jadi Hyun harap Jangan banyak silent Readers ne..**

**Mind t Reviews.. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Pair : KaiHun, ChanHun, KrisHun AllxSehun (?)**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park ChanYeol, Wu Yi Fan and Other**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : YAOI (BoysLove), Alur super cepet, gax sesuai EYD, TYPO (s), NC 17+**

**Please! Care To Me **

* * *

** Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Don't Be Silent Please!**

* * *

Please! Care To Me ~ 3

Pikirannya masih terus berputar, mengulang kejadian tadi malam yang menurutnya sangat tiba-tiba. Tak peduli akan ricuhnya keadaan kelas saat ini yang ternyata sedang berada di jam istirahat, ia masih berkutat di bangkunya sendirian. Kadang tersenyum, kadang berubah masam. Tersenyum karena kembalinya sang appa ke rumah, dan berubah menyedihkan ketika bayangan tatapan menjijikan si namja bernama Chanyeol itu menghantui pikirannya. Sesekali ia tenggelamkan wajah kusutnya di kedua lengan yang ia tumpukkan di atas meja.

"Hey kau.."

Sebuah suara berat membuyarkan lamunan paginya. Menyadari akan seseorang tengah menghampirinya, ia mendongakkan kepala.

"Hey kau, kenapa tidak ke kantin?" Tanya si namja jangkung pemilik suara baritone itu mengintrupsi.

"Tidak lapar." Ucap Sehun, tak bergairah dengan percakapan sok akrab ini.

"Wajahmu manis tapi sifatmu seperti itu. Pantas tidak ada yang mau menemanimu."

"Bukan urusanmu." Sehun bukanlah orang dingin seperti yang di tunjukkannya saat ini. Ia hanya sedang tidak bersemangat.

"Kau disini sendirian, jadi antar aku ke kantin!" Pinta si namja jangkung namun terdengar seperti perintah di telinga Sehun. "Sudah ayo cepat, aku lapar!" ucapnya lagi sembari menarik tangan kanan Sehun, membuat si pemilik terkejut bukan main.

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Lepaskan tangan besarmu ini! Aku bilang aku tidak ingin ke kantin." Ditengah jalannya mereka menuju kantinpun Sehun masih berontak, tak terima dengan perlakuan si namja menyebalkan yang terus saja menyeretnya tanpa izin. Sehun jadi merasa hari-harinya selalu terjadi dengan tiba-tiba setelah kejadian kemarin malam yang juga amat tiba-tiba.

Dan disinilah Sehun berada. Di tengah keramaian pengunjung kantin sekolah. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa usahanya meloloskan diri tadi sia-sia.

"Kau ingin apa? Biar ku pesan." Tawar si namja jangkung sang pelaku penyeretan paksa Oh Sehun.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak lapar."

"Kau keras kepala anak manis."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, kau menyebalkan!"

"Sudahlah, kau tunggu saja disini."

Sehun hanya bisa menarik nafas berat mendengar kalimat terakhir si namja tiang listrik itu. Ia pun mendudukan diri di kursi dihadapannya, kebetulan kosong. Tidak perlu menunggu lama ternyata si namja tiang listrik kembali dengan membawa dua nampan makanan di kedua tangannya.

"Ini untukmu." Ucapnya datar sambil meletakkan satu nampan makanan di meja Sehun.

"Apa kau tuli eoh? Aku tidak lapar tahu..!" ketus Sehun dengan berusaha mengalihkan pandangan agar tak pernah melihat betapa menggugahnya hidangan makanan dihadapannya ini. Tak bisa dipungkiri Sehun memang sedang lapar, tapi karena egonya yang terlalu besar yang menuntutnya untuk terus menjaga image-nya, mengingat tadi ia terus saja menolak dengan alasan 'tidak lapar'. Mana mungkin kan ia menjatuhkan harga dirinya hanya karena perut yang terus saja melolongkan suara liarnya ketika melihat makanan lezat. Ini sungguh menyebalkan!

"Buka mulutmu."

"…" Bukannya merespon, Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan tampang sok tak peduli.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari objek yang di perintahkan, ia mengambil makanan dari nampannya dengan sendok dan menyuapi si namja milky skin dengan paksa.

"Makan saja sendiri! Tidak perlu memaksaku." Tolak Sehun masih terus berpura-pura memperhatikan sekitar.

"Kau namja manis terbodoh yang pernah aku temui. Jelas-jelas suara merdu perutmu dari tadi terus ngelantun tak jelas. Jangan sok jual mahal. Aku tidak ingin sampai air liurmu keluar saat kau melihat aku makan sendirian." Ketusnya, sontak membuat Sehun menganga tak percaya. Terkejut tepatnya.

Sehun malu sendiri dibuatnya. Kenapa perutnya begitu susah diajak kompromi eoh? Ah sudahlah, lagi pula ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa malunya di hadapan namja kelewat tampan ini.

"Buka mulutmu." Perintahnya lagi. Kali ini Sehun menurut saja apa yang diperintahkannya.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

"Terserah kau."

Ditengah acara makan mereka, si namja tampan terus saja memperhatikan cara makan Sehun yang menurutnya kelewat seperti anak TK. Hingga sesuatu tak mengenakkan mengganggu pandangannya. Sehun memang namja umur 3 tahun rupanya. Lihat saja, sisi sisi mulut tipis nan manis kelihatannyaitu amat belepotan saus tomat.

Si namja tampan memberi isyarat pada Sehun dengan menunjuk bagian mulutnya sendiri. Menyadari akan maksud dari itu, Sehun segera mengambil lembaran tissue di mejanya. Namun tangan kekar si namja tampan menghalangi tujuan Sehun untuk mengambil tissue. Dengan cekatan si namja tampan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis si milky skin. Sehun membelalakan mata merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal nan hangat tengah mengusap pelan bibir tipisnya. Melumat pelan bibir atas kemudian kebawah. Melakukannya seperti seorang professional saja, tanpa meninggalkan sedikitpun noda di bekasnya.

"Saus itu amat pedas. Tapi bibirmu sepertinya menetralisir rasa panasnya. Aku tidak ingin tissue itu merebutnya juga. Aku Wu Yi Fan, panggil aku Kris. Aku menyukaimu Oh Sehun." Ucapnya dengan smirk seperti seorang juara.

Tak peduli apa yang dikatakan namja dihadapannya ini selanjutnya, Sehun masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ia mengerjap imut menyadari barusan bibirnya berciuman dengan orang dihadapannya ini, walaupun secara tidak langsung.

Namun di sisi lain, seolah tak masalah akan puluhan orang yang menatap keduanya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, si namja tampan yang kini kita ketahui bernama Kris melanjutkan acara makannya tanpa ada rasa risih sedikitpun.

.

.

Seringaian tipis tercetak di bibir tebal seorang yang sedari tadi mengawasi tingkah dari kedua namja di ujung sana.

"Kau memang perlu diperlakukan seperti itu agar kau terbiasa." Ia berucap sendiri. Setelahnya, ia berlalu dan kembali memasuki kelasnya, di kelas khusus.

**oOoOPlease! Care to meOoOo**

Rintik air terus saja turun menghujam amat deras, seakan teriakkan kekeringan dari sang bumi menghipnotis si bulatan bersinar untuk segera menyingkir dan menyisakan gumpalan putih kelabu di atas sana. Ini musim semi, kenapa hujan masih saja mengganggu ketenangan makhluk makhluk yang tengah merayakan kemenangan mereka tentang tumbuh suburnya daun-daun muda menghijau? Ini sangat mengganggu aktivitas seluruhnya, tak lepas juga pada namja yang satu ini. Ia masih menunggu, menunggu untuk sang hujan segera pergi.

Sesekali ia eratkan jas kuning yang dikenakannya. Sekedar penghangatan kecil juga tak apa, asalkan tubuhnya yang pucat tak semakin pucat diterpa dingin yang terus saja memaksa menerobos masuk melalui kemeja yang juga ia kenakan di dalamnya.

Ia menatap lenggang ujung koridor dari tempatnya, sudah sangat sepi. Apalagi hari mulai larut, seluruh kelas sudah bubar. Ia cek arloji yang melingkar indah di tangan kirinya, menunjukkan pukul 5. Bagaimana ini? Ia masih terjebak derasnya hujan, masih di sekolah sendirian pula. Apa ia harus menerobos paksa rapatnya jarum air yang terus saja berjatuhan yang menghalangi jalannya? Ya! Mungkin ia harus memaksakan sikap juangnya itu, atau memilih menginap? di tempat dingin nan menakutkan dikala cahaya siang mulai menghilang, ia pikir itu tak mungkin.

Ia putuskan untuk memilih pilihan pertamanya tentang menerobos dinginnya air hujan, ia sangat tidak ingin bermalam disini. Ia masih menyukai rumah, dalam artian ia masih betah tidur di sana walaupun keadilan tak pernah lagi ia dapatkan di rumahnya itu.

Keadaan basah kuyup, mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kuku kakinya benar-benar lembab, dingin. Ditambah peluh dari dahinya terus bercucuran akibat lelahnya ia berlari dari perhentian bus menuju rumah. Letih, ia rasakan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Namun, tak satupun di hiraukan. Linangan airpun turun dari pakaian hingga celana yang ia kenakkan membuat lantai rumah yang kini ia pijaki licin seketika.

Perlahan ia pun membuka pintu rumah kemudian masuk kedalamnya. Seperti biasa keadaan rumah amat teramat sepi. Terlebih sekarang tengah hujan deras, eomma pasti tidur dikamarnya.

Dengan langkah gontai ia beranjak menuju kamar. Ingin sekali ia segera merebahkan tubuh kedinginannya di atas ranjang yang pasti hangat nan nyaman.

"Apa yang telah terjadi?" gumamnya heran ketika mendapati keadaan kamarnya yang berubah drastis.

Ia edarkan pandangannya mengelilingi setiap sudut ruangan itu. Seperti telah ditata ulang. Tatapnya pun tertuju pada satu titik paling mencolok. Ranjang kesayangannya dengan ukuran standar sebelumnya telah berganti menjadi ranjang bertemakan warna warna klasik dengan ukuran jauh melebihi dugaan, ukuran king size. Apa-apaan ini? Ia tidak salah masuk rumah orang kan?

Masih dalam lamunannya, tiba-tiba tatapnya menangkap seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ruangan. Tubuh topless yang hanya tersampir handuk kecil dibagian pinggang, memamerkan keindahan lekuk tubuh dari seorang yang sepertinya baru selesai mandi. Dengan warna kulit yang agak gelap pula semakin menambah kesan seksi pada si pemilik postur yang cukup tinggi nan berisi di pandangannya. Sehun menganga di buatnya.

"J-Jongin hyung.." gumamnya masih pada posisi semula.

Menyadari keberadaannya yang tidak sendiri lagi, Jongin menoleh kearah namja yang ternyata tengah memperhatikannya. Jongin amat mengerti dengan keadaan seperti ini. Adik kecilnya ini mungkin tengah tergoda dengan tubuh menawan seorang Kim Jongin. Jongin menyeringai, bermaksud mengambil kesempatan ini untuk ia memberi pelajaran pertamanya pada sang adik. Dengan itu, Jongin berjalan mendekat menuju objek yang sedari tadi tak melepas tatapnya menuju tubuh toplessnya.

"Sehun, kau sudah pulang eoh?" sapa Jongin dengan smirk-nya yang mematikan. Masih terus mendekatinya.

"J-Jongin hyung." Ucap Sehun tergagap.

"Jangan terkejut seperti itu. Aku tau appa pasti sudah memberi tahumu." Sahut Jongin dengan nada yang dibuat menggoda. Sudah tepat berada dihadapan Sehun, Jongin sedikit meniup-niup leher basah Sehun. Ingat, ia masih dalam keadaan basah kuyup karena hujan tadi.

"…" bukannya merespon ucapan Jongin barusan, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kasurnya yang sekarang telah berganti.

Mengetahui ekspresi Sehun yang seperti itu, Jongin berdecak kesal. Kenapa namja dihadapannya ini sulit sekali dikendalikan, dengan digoda seperti tadipun masih tak terpengaruh.

"Kasurmu? Aku gantikan dengan yang baru dan lebih besar. Aku tidak mau kita tidur dikasur yang sempit milikmu. Kamar ini sempit, akan lebih sempit lagi jika ada dua ranjang memenuhi kamar ini." Bisik Jongin tepat di daun telinga si namja milky skin, bermaksud menggodanya lagi.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Sehun, kemudian berlalu bermaksud menuju kamar mandi. Ia masih merasa heran dengan sikap Jongin yang seperti ini. Bukannya Jongin amat membencinya?

"Bagaimana ciuman panasmu dengan Kris tadi? Kau menyukainya?"

Seketika Sehun membelalakan mata, bagaimana Jongin tahu? Apa Jongin berada di kantin saat itu? Tapi itu bukanlah ciuman. Kris hanya membersihkan mulutnya menggunakan lidahnya bukan?

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan, J-Jongin hyung?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara terbata. Ia membalikkan badan menghadap lawan bicaranya. Ia sungguh terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jongin barusan.

"Sepertinya Kris menikmatinya. Ia bercerita tadi saat di kelas." Lagi-lagi Jongin berucap singkat dan berhasil membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget.

"J-Jongin hyung." Gumam Sehun masih mencoba mencerna pernyataan Jongin.

"Katanya bibirmu amat manis, dia ingin sekali melahapnya sekali dan berkali-kali lagi. Apa benar begitu?"

"J-Jongin.. H-hyung." Sehun kembali bergumam.

"Aku penasaran dengan apa yang Kris rasakan." Jongin kembali berucap nakal melihat reaksi Sehun saat mendengar ucapan telaknya sebelumnya.

"…"

"Berhenti bergumam dengan menyebutkan namaku. Apalagi dengan embel-embel hyung. Kau cukup memanggilku Kai. Itu terdengar menggoda di telingaku kalau kau yang menyebutnya."

"…"

Cukup! Jongin mulai bosan dengan Sehun yang terus saja meresponnya hanya dengan gumamman tak jelas.

"Bolehkan aku merasakan apa yang Kris rasakan?"

"Apa maksudmu K-Kai?"

"Benar begitu kau pangil aku begitu. Maksudku?"

Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"Aku ingin merasakan bibir manismu juga. Bolehkan?!" Sebuah pertanyaan persetujuan dari Jongin, namun terdengar seperti pernyataan tegas di telinga Sehun.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang pemilik, Jongin langsung meraup bibir tipis Sehun. Menekan tengkuk Sehun hingga ciuman itu semakin dalam. Sehun masih diam, tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Jujur, ia menyukai Jongin yang saat ini menciumnya, karena terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman. Sehun memejamkan mata.

Jongin mengiring tubuh Sehun hingga mencapai dinding ruangan. Menghimpit dan menguncinya disana. Jongin menyeringai tipis di tengah ciumannya. Ia tahu, Sehun sama-sama menikmatinya hanya saja ia masih terlalu naif untuk membuka hati.

Jongin sedikit memukul bagian perut Sehun, bermaksud memaksanya untuk membuka mulut.

"Nngghh.."

Berhasil, Jongin berhasil membuatnya memberikan yang Jongin minta. Ini memang terlalu keras untuk adegan mesra seperti ini. Tapi akan susah jika tidak dilakukan dengan langsung, Itu pikirnya. Jongin takut Sehun berontak, jadi Jongin terpaksa mengambil jalan itu untuk membuat Sehun membuka mulut dan memberinya akses lebih.

Tanpa memberikan jeda sedikitpun, lidah Jongin langsung menerobos masuk. Bermain dengan lihainya disana, mengabsen satu persatu deretan gigi di dalamnya. Sesekali menghisap lidah Sehun, memaksanya untuk membalas. Cukup lama.

Karena sedari tadi yang mendominasi hanya Jongin, tanpa sedikitpun balasan dari Sehun, Jongin melepas pautannya. Benang saliva masih menghubungkan bibir keduanya, terputus di tengah dan menggantung di salah satu sudut bibir keduanya.

"Kau tidak menyenangkan Sehunna. Tapi, yang dikatakan Kris benar bibirmu amat manis." Jongin kembali berucap. Namun kali ini bukan kata-kata bualan semata menggoda namja dihadapannya ini, ia berkata berdasarkan hatinya, ia menyukai rasa bibir Sehun.

Sementara Sehun masih diam mematung, masih berkutat dengan pikirannya yang tidak sejalan dengan hatinya. Ia ingin marah, tapi hatinya berkata lain.

"Sudah ku duga kau akan menyukainya juga Oh Sehun." Dan dengan ini, Sehun bungkam dibuatnya.

Entah apa yang Jongin pikirkan juga, hatinya masih menyimpang akan terus melanjutkan pelajarannya atau berhenti dan meneruskannya sebagai hasrat menyukai. Tidak! Sedikitpun Jongin tidak pernah boleh menyukai seorang Oh Sehun. 'Ingat itu JongIn ia asset terbesar kita!' ucapan dari ayahnya terus mengiang ditelinga seakan menghipnotis pikirannya untuk terus berpegang teguh pada pendirian yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak pernah ia inginkan. Bukan apa-apa, tapi sepertinya ia mulai menginginkan orang yang sebelumnya ia sendiri amat membencinya. Tampang polosnya, dulu ia benci itu, Sifat naifnya, Jongin paling muak dengan sifatnya yang satu ini, wajah cantiknya, inilah yang paling Jongin hindari. Tapi kenapa? Setelah ia merasakan kenikmatan dari objeknya langsung, sekarang ia amat menginginkannya lebih dan lebih lagi. Ini baru permulaan, hanya sebuah ciuman, bagaimana untuk kedepannya? Apa jongin akan benar-benar memiliki Oh Sehun?

Jongin meneruskan rencananya tentang pelajaran yang ia akan berikan supaya Sehun terbiasa atau bahkan membalas sentuhan-sentuhan yang akan diterimanya nanti setelah ia benar-benar dipekerjakan, atau ini memang kesempatannya? Tak peduli akan hatinya yang memang menikmati, pikirannya harus tetap jernih jangan sampai terjerat oleh pesona namja dihadapannya. Tapi tetap tidak bisa!

"Sehunna.. aku ingin lebih." Bisik Jongin tepat di daun telinga si namja milky skin. Bermaksud menggoda lagi, tapi hatinya memang benar-benar memiliki. Bagaimana ini, banyak sanggahan dengan kata 'tapi' setiap kali ia melihat bagaimana hatinya yang sebenarnya.

"K-Kai.. Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?.."

Mendengarpun tidak, Jongin hanya menatap lapar tubuh Sehun yang amat basah. Dari sini jelas bahwa Jongin memang menginginkan Sehun. Dari balik kemejanya ia membayangkan bagaimana mulusnya tubuh Sehun jika Full naked, bahkan dari luar saja sudah amat terpampang jelas karena kemejanya yang kini tembus pandang.

.

.

.

"Ahh.. SShh.. Kai hhentikan.. S-ssakit!" Sehun terus saja meracau ketika lubang rektumnya beberapa kali dihantam penuh kejantanan Jongin.

"Aku membencimu Oh Sehun.. Ahh.. aku membencimu karena kau terlalu menggoda, sehingga appa menginginkanmu.. ahh SSssh!" ditengah racaunya karena kenikmatan itu, Jongin tanpa sadar berucap kalimat yang seharusnya tak pernah ia keluarkan tepat dihadapan Sehun.

Ya, benar saja. Jongin tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan hasratnya menyetubuhi 'asset terbesar' appanya ini. Sejak ia memperhatikan dan membayangkan bagaimana Sehun dengan tampang topless, Jongin mendorong Sehun ke ranjang dan dengan sedikit kekerasan ia menarik paksa seragam yang Sehun kenakan untuk dilepaskan. Akhirnya seperti ini, Jongin terlalu terpengaruh pada nafsu birahinya sehingga ia lupa akan tujuan awalnya. Appa memang tidak pernah salah menilai orang, pantas ia memiliki club malam dengan banyak pelanggan. Tubuh ini benar-benar nikmat.

"C-cukup Kkai.. aku tidak kuat.. ssakit ahh.."

Persetan dengan suara memekikan Sehun yang terus saja memelas meminta segera dilepaskan, Jongin segera meraup bibir ranum itu dengan ganasnya. Mengunci pergerakan tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi berontak akan perlakuan kasar Jongin padanya.

"Mpphh.."

Lagi lagi Jongin menghantam keras bagian perut Sehun dengan kepalan tangannya. Membuat Sehun terpaksa kembali membuka mulut. Dengan segera Jongin memasukan lidahnya ke rongga nikmat Sehun. Kembali mengabsen deretan gigi didalamnya, dan bermain dengan lihai di sana dengan mencoba menghisap penuh lidah Sehun kemulutnya. Sesekali ia menggigit keras bibir bawah Sehun, membuat Sehun sedikit mengeluarkan suara pekikan kesakitan karena bibirnya yang kini mulai memerah dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

Tak tinggal diam, tangan Jongin yang satunya terus mengusap dan memilin nipple Sehun sebelah kanan. Membuat si pemilik menggeliat tak nyaman.

Dan dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, Sehun mencoba melepas pautan bibir itu. Wajahnya semakin memerah karena kehabisan nafas. Namun Jongin tak sedikitpun memberikan kemudahan untuk Sehun melepaskan diri.

Jongin semakin mempercepat tempo permainannya di bawah sana, membuat lubang rektum Sehun semakin terasa panas dan melebar. Merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, Sehun tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya. Keluar dengan derasnya ketika dirasa lubangnya semakin berkedut dan memanas seiring tempo permainan Jongin yang semakin lama semakin cepat saja.

Perlawanan Sehun semakin melemah. Kepalanya terus berputar dan rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kesadarannya semakin hilang ketika dirasa pasokan udara pada paru-parunya telah benar-benar habis. Sehun memejamkan mata, tak sadarkan diri.

"Arrghhhh.. hah.. hah.." Suara kenikmatan Jongin spontan keluar dari mulutnya dan melepas pautan bibirnya pada bibr Sehun ketika klimaksnya tiba. Ia menjatuhan diri, menindih tubuh di bawahnya. Cairan kental nan hangat Jongin memenuhi seluruh lubang rektum Sehun dan sedikit keluar menuruni selangkangannya.

Namun, Jongin sedikit tertegun melihat lawan mainnya kini menutupkan kedua mata. Nafasnya damai, tidak seperti seorang yang telah melakukan 'hubungan'. Ia perhatikan bibir manis itu yang kini bengkak karena perbuatan brutalnya, darah segarpun masih terlihat keluar dari luka gigitannya.

"Sehun-ah.." gumamnya dengan wajah bersalah.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Pertama Hyun mau minta maaf update nya telat lagi.. Hyun ragu mau post chapter selanjutnya, Hyun miris liat reviews nya dikit. Hyun pikir Hyun delete aja yah?

Hyun tahu reader-nim males review karena FF ini gaje, gx seru, cerita pasaran, tapi Hyun kan bisa perbaiki mungkin kalau reader-nim kasih Saran ama Hyun lewat kotak Review.

**Hyun harap di chapter ini banyak yang review. kalo masih dikit, Hyun mungkin gx lanjutin FF-nya**

* * *

**Thank's For reviews :)**

**xxx; Littlej8; ohyongji1267; Kaihunperr; chuapExo31; abstrak; baekhyunniewife; Ichizuki Takumi ; GLux99; asamishiki; bbuingbbuingaegyo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Please! Care To Me**

**Author : Oh Hyun Sehun (ganti PENAME)**

**Main Pair : KaiHun, ChanHun, KrisHun, HanHun AllxSehun (?)**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park ChanYeol, Wu Yi Fan and Other**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : YAOI (BoysLove), Alur super cepet, gax sesuai EYD, TYPO (s)**

**Please! Care To Me **

* * *

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Don't Be Silent Please!**

* * *

"Ku harap dia akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Yeoja paruh baya dengan sedikit nada penekanan. Sesekali ia tekan tombol alih-alih chanel TV di depan keduanya.

"Tenang saja. Kau tak usah khawatir, Hyun Shi." Respon namja paruh baya yang duduk di samping yeoja yang barusan dipanggil Hyun Shi. "Mungkin malam ini dia akan melayani tamu pertamanya." Kalimat lanjutan dari namja paruh baya ini membuat pasangannya membelalakan mata terkejut.

"A-apa? Malam ini? Dia belum siap, Young Woon!"

"Kau tak tahu malam kemarin Jongin melakukan apa pada anakmu? Dia sudah memberi pelajaran berharga pada Sehun. Meskipun sedikit berontak, perlawanannya hanya sebatas kata-kata memohon. Tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk menolak pelangganku nanti." Ucap YoungWoon ayah Jongin dengan senyum liciknya.

"A-aku takut dia kenapa-napa." Gumam Nyonya Oh menatap kosong siaran TV.

"Tenang saja. Semua dibawah kendaliku." Ujar namja bermarga Kim itu enteng.

"Kalau bukan karena terpaksa, mungkin takkan pernah ku relakan dia."

"Ku kira kau tak pernah mempedulikannya. Memangnya apa yang memaksamu? Kurasa aku tak pernah mengancam'mu hanya untuk menyerahkannya bukan? Kau sendiri yang memutuskan." Ia lirik lawan bicaranya dari ekor matanya dengan sedikit smirk meremehkan.

"Terserah anggapmu seperti apa. Aku hanya muak hidup sendirian, ku rasa kau tahu apa alasannya, kau sendiri yang membuatku seperti ini." Jawaban ambigu dari Yeoja itu menutup percakapan tak terarah keduanya, karena ia segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan pasangnnya itu di ruang tengah, tempat semula.

"Yang penting pelangganku puas dengan tubuhnya nanti." Gumam namja itu entah pada siapa.

**oOoOPlease! Care to meOoOo**

Untuk kepersekian kalinya ia tenggelamkan wajah pucatnya di kedua lengan yang ia tumpukan di atas meja. Sama sekali tak tertarik dengan percakapan satu arah dari seongsaenim yang sedari tadi menyampaikan materi pembelajaran di depan. Tubuhnya lemas, tak ada gairah sedikitpun. Apalagi untuk menolehkan wajah kearah orang disampingnya, mungkin ia akan gemetar melihatnya juga.

Sehari setelah kejadian sore itu, Sehun seakan menganggap Jongin tidak ada. Berpapasan sekalipun, ia tak lagi berani melirik wajahnya. Ia merasa lebih takut dari sebelum Jongin melakukan 'itu' padanya. Memang, ia senang jika Jongin tak membencinya lagi. Tapi sepertinya lebih nyaman jika pikirannya tak semenjijikan ini pada Jongin sendiri. Tak tahu kenapa, meskipun pikirannya tak ia arahkan pada kejadian mengerikan itu menurutnya, setiap kali menatap bentuk lekuk wajah manly itu, otaknya otomatis akan menggiring pikirannya untuk kembali mengingat kejadian yang sama. Harusnya ketika itu ia langsung menderita amnesia saja, mungkin itu akan lebih baik.

Tak peduli bagaimana rasa sakit ia sesudahnya, Sehun tak pernah ingin menyimpan dendam, ia hanya ingin melupakan semuanya, menghapus memori otaknya tentang kejadian itu, ya ia hanya ingin itu dan kembali belajar seperti biasa tanpa ada gangguan. Termasuk Jongin sendiri, ia ingin Jongin tak pernah ada lagi di kehidupannya. Ia ingin Jongin pergi saja, meskipun nanti appa dan eommanya tidak ada, ia akan hidup sendirian, itu juga mungkin akan lebih baik. Itu menurutnya.

Sementara di sisi lain, Jongin sendiri merasa bersalah memang. Tapi ia muak jika setiap kali ia bertemu pandang dengan Sehun, Sehun pasti membuang muka. Memang itu hal yang biasa mengingat Jongin sendiri yang meminta Sehun untuk tak mengganggu hidupnya. Tapi, berbeda kali ini, ia merasa seperti Ajjushi-Ajjushi mesum di pandangan Sehun. Sehun seperti menganggap bahwa hanya dirinya yang bersalah, padahal bukannya Sehun menikmatinya juga? Walaupun Sehun tak menginginkan sejauh itu, salahkan saja tubuhnya yang menggoda iman, apalagi untuk seorang Kim Jongin yang notabenenya susah dalam mengendalikan diri.

"Tuan Oh, temui aku di ruang guru sepulang sekolah!"

Semua pasang mata kini tepat tertuju pada bangku paling belakang, Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin, menatap Sehun tepatnya. Matilah, Kim seongsaenim yang terkenal akan hukuman toiletnya tengah murka. Sehun yang merasa namanya disebutkan sontak mendongakkan kepala, menatap heran semua orang yang kini memandangnya seperti mengatakan 'matilah kau'. Sedangkan orang yang tepat di sampingnya hanya melirik sekilas dengan ekor matanya dan tak menghiraukan.

.

.

.

Sehun semakin menatap lesu keadaan kelas yang mulai ricuh. Ini jam pulang memang. Tapi bisakah mereka bersikap biasa saja. Setiap hari juga sama saja bukan, tetap mereka bisa pulang ke rumah.

Sehun memasukkan seluruh buku pelajaran yang barusan ia pakai ke dalam ranselnya. Ia lelah, ia benar-benar lelah. Yang ia inginkan sekarang sama seperti mereka yang ingin segera merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang setelah seharian hanya berkutat di bank soal-soal exact yang pastinya menguras pikiran.

"Kuharap kau tak lupa akan perintah Kim Saem padamu tadi, tuan Oh." Suara Yeoja itu berhasil mengacaukan lamunannya akan bayangan bagaimana nyamannya jika ia segera sampai di rumah. Memangnya siapa dia?! Ah itu tak penting. Sehun hanya memandang malas yeoja cerewet itu sekilas.

Sehun lupa, ia lupa bahwa ia harus menemui Kim Saem di ruang gurunya. Sehun menarik nafas berat. Terpaksa ia urungkan niatnya untuk sesegera mungkin sampai dirumah. Ia yakin, harinya pasti akan ia habiskan disini, di penjara melelahkan ini.

Tak perlu menunggu orang mengingatkannya lagi, Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya melalui pintu keluar kelas. Dengan berat hati pula ia berjalan menuju ruangan yang di maksud.

"Ayeonghaseo Kim Saem." Ucap Sehun memberi salam dengan badan sedikit membungkuk.

Semetara, namja paruh baya yang menjadi lawan bicara Sehun hanya menatapnya datar dibalik kaca mata baca yang masih bertengger di batang hidungnya. Sehun hanya bisa berdo'a dalam hati, semoga ia tak akan mendapat hadiah terlalu spesial kali ini. Ia tahu benar akan kesalahannya tadi ketika di kelas.

"Tak sedang sibuk Oh Sehun?" pertanyaan pertama dengan nada membunuh, membuat Sehun sedikit gemetaran.

"T-tidak Saem." Jawab Sehun dengan menundukkan wajah takutnya.

"Bagus, kuharap kau tahu diri. Kuharap kau tahu apa kesalahanmu. Dan kuharap kau tahu juga apa hukumanmu." Kim Saem berucap pelan namun tegas. "Ku kira orang-orang dari kelas khusus selamanya takkan pernah menyentuh lantai toilet, ternyata aku salah. Benarkan Oh Sehun?" lanjutnya dengan penekanan nada meremehkan.

Sehun bukanlah anak ingusan bodoh yang tidak mengerti akan ucapan mengintimidasi dari namja keriput di hadapannya. Ia mengerti benar dengan maksud dari kalimat itu. Ini berarti dugaannya benar, hari ini harus ia habiskan di balik bilik toilet pengap sekolahnya yang bisa dibilang tak sempit. Sehun kembali menarik nafasnya berat. Pasti menguras tenaga.

"Sabar Oh Sehun.. sedikit lagi selesai."

Sehun tak henti bergumam menyemangati diri sendiri. Sambil terus ia gosok lantai toilet itu dengan satu tangannya menggunakan sikat, sementara tangan yang lain ia jadikan sebagai tumpuan pegangan pada dinding ruangan. Sesekali ia usap kasar peluh yang terus saja menuruni pelipisnya, itu mengganggu. Ia juga sesekali akan meringis sakit kala rasa perih di bagian bawahnya terasa kembali. Ini sudah hari kedua, tapi kenapa rasa sakitnya belum juga mereda? Shit! Ini semua karena Jongin!

"Hahh.. akhirnya selesai juga ku bersihkan kau lantai menjijikan!" Sehun bersorak bangga dengan hasil kerja yang menurutnya memuaskan. Ia sudah menyelesaikannya.

Ia bergegas menuju gudang penyimpanan barang, bermaksud mengembalikan alat bersihnya. Ia sangat tidak sabar untuk pulang. Ia berencana malamnya akan mengajak appa untuk jalan-jalan dan memintanya untuk di belikan 2 cup Bubble Tea Choco, bermaksud merayakan dirinya yang kini bukan lagi sebagai pelayan di bar minuman dengan bayaran sedikit. Appa tirinya yang meminta. Dan itu semakin membuat Sehun menyayangi appa yang baik menurutnya. Sehun benar-benar tidak sabar akan hal itu.

"Sehun."

Tiba-tiba suara berat memanggilnya, menghalangi langkahnya menuju pintu gudang penyimpanan. Sehun menoleh, mencari dimana orang itu berada. Ia tahu orang itu, ia tahu orang yang memanggilnya barusan. Itu Jongin. Kenapa Jongin masih berada di sini? Padahal hari sudah hampir larut.

Sehun ingin segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya saja ketika pandangannya menangkap sosok yang kini berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Ia takut Jongin.

"Oh Sehun tunggu!" Seru si namja tan ketika mendapati orang yang dimaksud melangkah pelan menjauhinya. Jongin jadi merasa Sehun benar-benar sudah menganggapnya bukan namja baik-baik lagi. Dan itu membuat mood Jongin yang sedari tadi dipersiapkannya untuk menemui Sehun seketika memburuk.

Dengan segera ia menarik tangan kanan Sehun untuk berhenti melangkah. Sehun menoleh, melirik tangannya yang digenggam erat tangan Jongin. Matanya kemudian perlahan naik. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu." Desis Jongin dengan nada hampir tak terdengar.

Tanpa peduli akan tangannya yang masih bergelayut terpaksa di genggaman tangan Jongin, Sehun memaksakan kakinya untuk melangkah menjauh. Jongin yang menyadari sikap Sehun padanya, mulai merasa muak.

"Dengar Oh Sehun! Berhenti melangkah dan berbalik!" Jongin berucap dengan nada keras.

Jongin semakin geram dengan sikap Sehun yang menurutnya tentu menunjukkan ketakutan dan rasa jijiknya terhadapnya. Sehun bahkan tak lagi menatapnya.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jongin, tak berani lagi menatap iris mata obsidian itu. Sehun menunduk dalam.

"Tatap aku Oh Sehun!" suara Jongin semakin meledak, membuat Sehun semakin takut saja.

Sehun mengabaikan perintah Jongin barusan. Jongin tak berkata lagi, ia menghela nafas berat. Segera ia mencemkram rahang Sehun dan memaksanya untuk mendongak, menatap kearahnya. Sementara, Sehun masih enggan menatap mata Jongin, ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, namun cengkraman tangan Jongin di rahangnya amat kuat hingga ia sedikit meringis.

"Dengar Oh Sehun! Aku bukanlah namja mesum seperti yang mungkin kau pikirkan! Kejadian itu tak sengaja terjadi. Aku hanya tak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Dan itu juga salahmu. Kau salah untuk kau menikmati semua sentuhanku.."

"Dan aku bukan namja murahan yang bisa kau perlakukan seenaknya Kim Jongin!" Sehun memotong kata-kata Jongin dengan sedikit berteriak.

Mendengar kalimat telak dari Sehun, Jongin yang sedang emosi karena terlalu terbawa suasana semakin marah saja. Wajahnya merah padam dengan mata ia tutupkan, menahan agar amarahnya tak terlalu meledak. Cengkraman tangannya pun semakin mengerat di rahang Sehun, membuat warna merah menjalar di sekitarnya. Sehun memejamkan mata dan mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat, menahan sakit. Tak peduli akan ekspresi Sehun yang terus berusaha menahan sakitnya, Jongin tak terima dengan perkataan Sehun barusan yang secara tidak langsung men'cap'nya sebagai seorang yang pervert.

Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan tubuhnya hingga punggung dan kepala bagian belakang Sehun membentur keras sudut tembok yang runcing. Dan sekali lagi Sehun meringis dibuatnya.

"Kau memang namja murahan Oh Sehun! Camkan itu baik-baik! Masa depanmu suram!" Jongin berucap dengan nada membentaknya, sambil mengarahkan telunjuk tangan satunya tepat di hadapan wajah Sehun.

Tak dapat ia tahan lagi, air matanya turun membasahi wajah tirusnya. Yang Sehun takuti adalah keadaan seperti ini. Ia selalu menjaga sikap untuk Jongin tak pernah melakukan kekerasan lagi padanya. Tapi sekarang? Karena perbuatan Jongin sendiri, dan Jongin tak ingin disalahkan. Dan kalimat itu? Sehun bukan namja murahan, masa depan Sehun masih dapat terlihat, walaupun hidupnya yang sekarang amat menyedihkan Sehun yakin masa depannya akan lebih baik. Sehun benar-benar tak terima dikatakan seperti itu. Ia sakit hati, benar-benar sakit hatinya.

Ia menangis. Ia bukan seorang yeoja, tapi siapa yang tahan jika diperlakukan sekasar dan dikatakan sehina ini? semua orang pasti menangis.

Di sisi lain dalam hati, Jongin menjerit. Ia akui bahwa dirinya paling tidak bisa menjaga emosi. Tapi melihat Sehun yang sudah seperti ini, Jongin tak bisa lagi mengindahkan amarahnya yang memuncak. Jujur saja, Jongin sendiri tak ingin lagi bersikap seperti ini pada Sehun. Namun tatapan Sehun tadi yang menurut Jongin adalah tatapan menjijikan, malah mengundang amarahnya saja. Jongin sangat tak terima Sehun menganggapnya sebagai seorang namja manly tapi tak jauh beda dengan seorang ajjushi hidung belang.

Jongin melepas tangannya dari wajah Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun jatuh terduduk. Pandangannya menatap kosong kedepan. Ini salah. Apa yang barusan ia lakukan? Bukankah maksudnya menemui Sehun secara pribadi disini adalah untuk memperbaiki masalahnya? Ia telah mengacaukan semuanya.

Sekilas Jongin melirik tubuh gemetar Sehun yang terus memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya. Setelahnya, Jongin menjauh melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di tengah tangisnya. Hari sudah benar-benar larut, sekolahpun benar-benar sepi, namun di koridor 2 gudang penyimpan masih menggema suara isakan memilukan.

.

.

.

"Eoh Jongin, mana Sehun?"

Tak mengindahkan pertanyaan dari appanya, Jongin melengos cepat meninggalkan kedua orang yang kini melihatnya dengan tatapan banyak pertanyaan. Kenapa dia? Apa dia marah? Kemana Sehun? Hari sudah larut, Jongin pulang tanpa Sehun? Keduanya hanya dapat melirik satu sama lain.

Jongin melempar asal tasnya dan mendudukan diri di pinggiran ranjang dengan ukuran king size miliknya dan tentu milik Sehun juga. Ia melirik tempat dimana ia menyetubuhi Sehun di ranjang itu, masih terlihat jelas bagaimana wajah memelas Sehun padanya. Ia jadi ingat, ia meninggalkan Sehun dengan keadaan dia masih menangis. Ia merasa amat bersalah. Harusnya ia pulang dengan mengajak Sehun, tentunya dengan telah berbaikkan dengannya. Ia hanya kalut dalam pikirannya hingga ia tak sadar appanya telah berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Jongin, kemana Sehun?"

"…"

Jongin tak menjawab, hanya melirik sekilas kemudian menunduk lagi. Ia bingung harus bilang apa.

"Jongin, kemana Sehun? Ini sudah larut, apa dia masih berada di sekolah?"

Lagi-lagi Jongin tak menjawab. Dan itu berhasil membuat appanya kehilangan kesabaran.

"Jongin jawab aku! kemana Sehun?" tuan kim bertanya lagi dengan sedikit membentak kali ini.

"Masih di sekolah. Dia mendapat hukuman dari guru." Jongin menjawab dengan nada datarnya. Dalam hati ia bernafas lega, ia bersyukur mulutnya tanpa disuruhpun mengatakannya sendiri.

"Kau harus membantunya menyelesaikan hukuman, kemudian ajak dia pulang. Malam ini ia mulai bekerja." Ucap tuan Kim kemudian.

Jongin hanya menatap tak percaya mendengar penuturan dari appanya barusan. Malam ini? Bagaimana bisa? Jongin merasa Sehun belum siap melayani tamunya nanti. Jongin jadi gelisah sendiri memikirkannya. Hatinya seperti tak merelakan. 'Ada apa denganku?' batinnya.

**oOoOPlease! Care to meOoOo**

"Kenapa hidupmu tak pernah menyenangkan eoh?! Oh Sehun?! Jongin, aku amat membencimu. Aku membencimu yang membenci keberadaanku. Aku membencimu karena kata-kata tak berperi kemanusiaanmu itu. Aku membencimu Kim Jongin. Aku membenci hidupku!"

Ia masih terus merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil sesekali ia tendang kecil bebatuan kerikil yang menghalangi kakinya. Air matanya masih terlihat mengucur di pelupuk matanya. Tak peduli akan ribuan sorotan lampu kendaraan yang melintas melewatinya begitu saja. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah menyedihkannya dari tatapan orang yang berpapasan dengannya di tengah jalan. Hingga..

"Hey anak muda awas!"

Sehun mendongak, menyadari seseorang tengah meneriakinya dari kejauhan. Ia baru menyadari langkahnya kini tak lagi berada di trotoar, melainkan sudah hampir ditengah jalan raya. Yang kini hanya bisa ia lihat, sebuah lampu amat menyilaukan pandangannya. Kendaraan besar berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

Srett…

Bugh..

.

.

.

"Kau tak apa anak muda?"

Sebuah suara lembut membuat kesadarannya kembali normal. Ia kira, ia sudah berada di alam yang lain? Sepertinya tidak, ia masih bisa merasakan sakit dan perih di kedua sikutnya. Ia periksa, ternyata mengeluarkan darah. Dan dirasakannya seseorang tengah beranjak dari atas tubuhnya. Ternyata sedari tadi tubuh kecil itu menindihnya, pantas terasa berat dan pengap. Posisinya, namja mungil itu tengkurap menidihnya yang terlentang dengan sikut sebagai tumpuannya, dengan wajah yang tepat saling berhadapan hingga hangat dari nafas keduanya dapat mereka rasakan masing-masing. Terbayang bukan?

"Sikutmu berdarah. Ayo ke mobilku, akan ku obati." Pinta namja mungil itu terlihat khawatir dalam nada bicaranya.

Sehun hanya menatapnya intens. Sedikit termenung melihat betapa cerah nan tampannya wajah namja ini. Mungkin kehidupan namja mungil ini amat menyenangkan dibanding dengan kehidupannya yang sepertinya amat payah. Namja itu mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di hadapan wajah Sehun.

"Hey, kau tak apa? Ayo, akan ku obati lukamu. Sepertinya cukup parah." Namja beriris kecoklatan itu kembali berucap sambil menarik tangan Sehun untuk berdiri.

Sehun hanya diam tak merespon maupun menolak penawaran dari namja mungil itu. Sehun terus saja ditariknya layaknya anak kecil yang ditarik ibunya untuk segera menyudahi permainan. Namja itu kemudian menyuruh Sehun untuk masuk ke mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi, namun melihat Sehun yang terus saja diam, ia mendorong Sehun untuk segera masuk.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Kau sudah tak apa." Ucapnya lagi, terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Sehun.

Sehun memperhatikan lukanya yang kini telah terbalut rapi dengan perban. Bukan hanya tampan, ia juga pandai mengobati. Semakin menambah image sempurnanya saja.

"Gomawo." Ucap Sehun kemudian, setelah dari tadi hanya bungkam seakan lidahnya kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan kalimat terima atau tidaknya tawaran namja mungil itu. Ia masih merasa shock.

"Cheonma. Siapa namamu?" Tanya namja mungil itu dengan suara lembutnya lagi.

"Sehun, Oh Sehun."

"Nama yang indah untuk wajahmu yang terlihat lebih indah." Namja itu berucap lagi, kali ini dengan pujiannya.

Mendengar itu Sehun bukan merasa tersanjung, ia malah merasa was-was akan kalimat yang ternyata membuat telinganya sakit saja. Pandangannya akan image baik pada namja ini seketika berubah setelah ia mendengar namja ini berucap memujinya. Ia beranggap bahwa kalimat-kalimat seperti itu hanya akan ia dapat dari namja-namja mesum yang menatapnya lapar. Ia sudah mengalaminya tiga kali. Pertama, dari orang bernama Chanyeol itu, kemudian Kris teman kelasnya, dan terakhir dari Jongin orang paling brengsek menurutnya. Sempat ia berfikir, Tuhan benar-benar menghukumnya dengan memberikan tubuh dan wajah sempurna tapi kehidupannya amat mengerikan.

"Namaku Xiu Luhan. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan."

Cih! Bahkan ia tak pernah menanyakan siapa namanya, Sehun bahkan tak pernah ingin tahu namanya. Dasar namja-namja mesum selalu memperlakukannya lembut tapi apa yang selanjutnya mereka lakukan? Mereka hanya akan membuat dirinya merasa sakit saja pada akhirnya, itu menurutnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong saya. Tapi saya harus pulang, anyeong." Ucap Sehun pada akhirnya sesegera mungkin menyudahi keadaan yang menurutnya akan merugikan itu.

"Biar kuantar."

"Tidak, terima kasih." Kata Sehun menolak, sambil beranjak keluar mobil.

"Ini sudah malam. Aku takut kau kenapa-napa." Luhan kembali berucap, sedikit berteriak karena Sehun sudah mulai menjauh dari mobilnya. Luhan keluar dari mobilnya bermaksud menyusul dan memaksa Sehun untuk ia antarkan sampai rumah.

"Tunggu, aku bisa mengantarmu."

Luhan sedikit menarik tangan kanan Sehun dari belakang. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat Sehun semakin takut saja.

"Sehun, ayo pulang! Appa dan Eomma sudah menunggumu."

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan menarik paksa tangan Sehun yang satunya. Suaranya barusan, Sehun sudah hafal benar. Apa Jongin menjemputnya? Atau hanya sekedar lewat dan melihatnya disini?

"Terima kasih sudah menolong adikku. Kami pulang dulu, sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap Jongin tanpa ekspresi sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian Ia menarik Sehun untuk segera ikut pulang dengannya. Sehun hanya bisa bersorak sorai dalam hati, 'akhirnya aku selamat' tanpa mau Jongin mengetahuinya.

Pegangan tangan Luhan di lengan Sehun terlepas. Ia menyunggingkan sedikit senyum ketika melihat kedua orang itu beriringan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Ternyata kau punya barang baru, Kim Jongin? Kenapa kau tak pernah beri tahu aku, kau punya boneka sesempurna itu? Kau mulai bermain denganku ternyata." Gumamnya kemudian. Tercetak jelas kali ini ia memperlihatkan seringaian iblis.

**~TBC~**

* * *

AArrgh.. Hyun telat super super telaaaaaaaaaaaat...

Miaaaaan..

Hyun Baru selesai ujian tengah semester, jadi maafin Hyun telat update. Dan mungkin akan telat dan selalu telat untuk kedepannya.. maklumin aja ne.. #nyengirKuda

Sebelumnya Hyun mau ucapin terima kasih yang sebanyak banyak banyak banyaaaaaak nya ama reader-nim yang bersedia ketik review dan kasih semangat Hyun buat lanjutin FF abal Hyun ini. Hyun ngerti koq kenapa banyak silent reader disini, mungkin karena FF ini terlalu abal, tapi maklumin aja ya Hyun nulis di sini juga baru koq, atau mungkin karma Hyun karena Hyun sendiri sering jadi silent rider, maklumin aja ya Hyun gx bisa post review soalnya Hyun onlinenya di HP, Hyun jarang pake PC kalo baca FF.

* * *

**bbuingbbuingaegyo **: Ah masa sih jarang ada yang kayak beginian? Hyun rasa ini alurnya pasaran banget.. makasih ya, udah kasih semangat Hyun. Hyun lanjut koq.. Thank's for review ;)

**GLux99** : makasih banyak :* Hyun terharu deh, ternyata masih ada yang suka ama ide FF hyun ini.. tuh udah dilanjut.. Thank's for review ;)

**miszshanty05 **: tuh udah di lanjut, gimana? ntar Kai bakalan terpikat koq ama Sehunnie ku.. hahaha #ketawa nista.. Thank's for review ;)

**SehunBubbleTea1294** : ntar Sehun milik Kai koq, tapi akan ada banyak halangan dan rintangan yang sulit yang akan mereka lewati #lebay dot kom.. Thank's for review ;)

**Cho Ai Lyn **: iya, Kai kakak tirinya Sehun. gx ada hubungan darah. kalo masalah eommanya Sehun, itu terserah reader sendiri nanti anggapannya seperti apa.. Thank's for review ;)

**asamishiki** : makasih ya udah bikin Hyun semangat lagi,.. gx di delete koq.. tuh lanjutannya udah ada, gimana?... Thank's for review ;)

**Mir-acleKim **: Thank's for review ;)

**baekhyunniewife** : mian, Hyun belum ngerti apa maksudnya :'( Lemon? Smutt? BDSM? horny? Hyun belum terlalu kenal istilah-istilah(?) itu. Hyun author baru yang nulis di sini. Jadi hyun masih absurd dalam pengguanaan kata-katanya juga. mian, #bow.. bisa di jelasin?

**kirara **: Thank's for review ;)

**slavehun** : tuh diatas Luhannya udah nongol, HanHun nya mungkin di chap 5 atau 6.. Thank's for review ;)

**xxx** : makasih banget kalau chingu suka, tuh udah dilanjut, gimana?... Thank's for review ;)

**ve'a** : tuh udah lanjut.. Thank's for review ;)

**kaihun hardshipper **: makasih udah kasih semangat Hyun, chingu bener Hyun harus ambil sisi positifnya.. Hyun lanjut koq.. Thank's for review ;)

**naomirzani** : Sehunnya udah ada yang beli! hhaha :D Thank's for review ;)

**girlday** : mian, apdetnya lambat.. :'( … Thank's for review ;)

* * *

**Hyun harap chap ini lebih tambah lagi reviewnya. Hyun baru akan lanjutin kalo reviewnya lebih dari 45, gimana? setuju yah.. kalo kurang, Hyun delete :'(**

**Mind To Reviews ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Please! Care To Me**

**Author : Oh Hyun Sehun (ganti PENAME)**

**Main Pair : KaiHun, ChanHun, KrisHun, HanHun AllxSehun (?)**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and Other**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : YAOI (BoysLove), Alur super cepet, gax sesuai EYD, TYPO (s)**

* * *

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Don't Be Silent Please!**

* * *

Sudah lebih dari tiga jam ia duduk mematung di pinggiran ranjang yang tengah ditempati namja lain dengan matanya yang terpejam. Deru nafasnya tak teratur dengan sesekali rasa perih menjalar tepat di ulu hatinya. Bukan hal sepele tentu, kali ini ia benar-benar menyakiti seseorang. Bukan seluruhnya adalah kesalahannya, tapi tetap saja tidak mungkin terjadi jika ia mencegahnya waktu itu.

Tak lain raga dan jiwa itu, ia telah menghancurkannya. Tujuan awalnya memang untuk menjadikan tubuh itu sebagai barang transaksi untuk dinikmati banyak orang yang akan membayar mahal Tapi itu sebelum, sebelum ia merasakan apa yang tengah namja ini rasakan.

Sejak kejadian tak terduga petang itu, ia baru menyadari bahwa selama ini ia terlalu jauh dengannya. Sama sekali tak pernah ada perhatian sebelumnya. Berbeda kali ini, jalan pikirannya pun berubah. Ia tahu, ia tahu perasaan hati Sehun dengan hanya menatap manik hazelnya. Amat menyayat jika ia rasakan sendiri. Bagaimana rasanya dibenci seseorang, dikhianati, tak diperhatikan, bagaimana sakitnya kala ia tertekan. Sekarang Jongin bisa mengetahui semua hanya dengan menatap iris kecoklatan itu.

Dirasa enggan ia sekedar melirik sekilas wajah damai itu sekarang. Tak kuat jika harus menyaksikan wajah yang semula berwarna cerah putih susu tanpa cacat barang secuilpun kini dipenuhi luka lebam. Wajah di pelipisnya membiru, bahkan sekitar pipi tirusnya memerah, terlihat seperti bekas tamparan amat keras. Sudut bibirnya robek mengeluarkan darah, pasti menyakitkan. Lagi, luka goresan aspal yang memang sebelumnya juga sudah ada di kedua sikutnya tak lagi berbalut perban. Luka memar yang kini menghiasi lengan atas kirinya hanya memperburuk keadaannya saja.

Satu lagi yang paling mengerikan, tanda kepemilikan yang begitu kontras dengan warna kulitnya tersebar di sekitar leher jenjang nan mulusnya. Sungguh, dengan menyaksikan sosok itu yang sekarang membuat hati Jongin terisak pilu di dalam sana.

Tangan lihai Jongin mengerayap pelan, menyikap poni mulai memanjang si pemuda manis. Menatap nanar wajah memelas di ekor matanya seraya membenahi posisinya. Lantas berbaring, menghadap tubuh itu sambil memeluk pinggang rampingnya lembut.

"Maafkan aku… Sehun."

Waktu seakan mengalir lama saat ini. Hilang sudah pandangan teduh akan dirinya. Ia benar-benar jatuh. Jatuh dalam artian luluh. Tak ada ego, tak ada lagi seorang Kim Jongin dengan keras kepalanya.

Tak lama, Jongin ikut terlelap bersama tubuh memabukkan itu di peluknya.

**oOoOPlease! Care to meOoOo**

"Hey.. Jongin!"

Suara baritone si namja dengan tinggi melebihi batas normal dengan surai karamelnya, menggema di koridor utama Hyundai School. Merasa dirinya yang menjadi objek panggilan, namja beriris malam itu membalikkan wajah, menyahut panggilannya.

"Ada apa?" Ujar Jongin malas. Matanya menatap sayu.

"Apa benar.. eum.. Sehun adikmu?" Namja itu bertanya ragu, ia garuk tengkuknya yang tentu tak terasa gatal.

"Bukan." Jongin menjawab cepat. Hendak melangkah pergi, namun dicegah namja itu dengan menarik lengan kirinya.

"Jangan bohong, Jongin!"

"Siapa yang memberitahu mu? Chanyeol?"

"Jadi.. benar ya." Ia melepas lengan Jongin.

"Itu saja? Aku pergi."

Sebelum Jongin melangkah, lagi-lagi namja itu menahannya.

"Sehun kemana? Kenapa tak masuk?"

"Tanyakan pada eommanya."

"Kau kakaknya, Jongin!"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

Namja itu menghela nafas kasar. Baiklah, sekarang ia mulai geram dengan sikap Jongin. Sekarang ia mulai dengan topik utama.

"Kau ingat Luhan? Ah.. Bukan. Maksudku apa kau masih bertransaksi dengan Luhan?"

Mendengar kalimat menyindir dari teman jangkungnya ini Jongin memicingkan matanya, pelipisnya berkedut kesal, kedua alisnya pun saling bertautan.

"Ia mendaftar sekolah disini. Dan adikmu. Ia.. ah sebaiknya jangan ku katakan kau pasti tahu. Sudah itu saja, kau boleh pergi. Aku mau ke perpustakaan." Namja itu hendak berlalu namun sebelum itu-

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong bibir adikmu itu manis juga. Kau perlu mencobanya Jongin." dan ia berlalu begitu saja dengan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih tertegun karena ucapannya.

"Kris.. Sial!" Ia bergumam dengan bibir bawahnya ia gigit keras. Telapak tangannya ia kepalkan, hingga buku jarinya pun memutih. Apa sekarang adiknya serendah itu? Ini sebagian memang salahnya. 'Luhan disini? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?'

"Maafkan aku.. Sehun."

.

.

.

"Anyeonghaseo.. Jouneun Xiu Luhan Imnida." Pemuda dengan surai coklat itu membungkuk hormat setelah barusan ia memperkenalkan diri.

Jongin mendongak kasar mendengar seseorang mengenalkan dirinya di depan sana. Sebelumnya ia hanya larut dalam pikirannya dengan membenamkan wajah di kedua lengan yang ia lipat di atas meja. Namun mendengar nama barusan yang tentu sangat tak asing bahkan hampir setiap hari ia dengar karena memang ia akrab dengan si pemilik nama, ia amat merasa kaget. Bagaimanapun orang yang tengah dihindarinya tepatnya dihindarkannya dari Sehun sekarang ada di sini, bersekolah di sini, yang lebih buruk kelasnya di sini, satu kelas bersamanya juga Sehun. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa orang sebodoh Luhan bisa ditempatkan di kelas khusus ini? Ah tentu saja, bukan hal mustahil bagi seorang Xiu Luhan untuk mendapatkan apa saja yang ia mau. Uang bisa membeli semuanya. Bahkan adiknya.

"Baiklah Luhan, kau boleh duduk di sana." Kim saem mempersilahkan, dengan menunjuk bangku tengah jajaran dua di sebelah kursi Kris yang kebetulan kosong.

Luhan tidak langsung menurut apa yang barusan di sarankan. Ia edarkan matanya, dan tepat berhenti di meja Jongin dengan kursi sebelahnya yang kosong. Kursi Sehun.

"Maaf Saem, boleh aku duduk di sana?" Luhan melirik meja Jongin.

"Silahkan, dimana saja." Kim Saem melanjutkan materinya kembali, menghadap papan tulis putih kemudian menulis sesuatu di sana yang pastinya pembahasan materinya juga.

Sedangkan Luhan, ia berjalan mulai mendekati meja Jongin. Matanya pun tak lepas dari tatap Jongin. Mereka saling menatap bahaya, tepatnya hanya Jongin yang menatap Luhan bahaya.

Luhan berjalan memutar sebelum akhirnya ia mendudukkan diri di sebelah Jongin. Membenahi tasnya yang ia tempatkan di sandaran kursi, lantas menyapa akrab Jongin yang kini membuang wajah darinya.

"Hai Jongin."

Sedangkan yang di sapa hanya memasang wajah malas tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Dalam hati ia berteriak was-was.

"Kenapa? Kau marah? Untuk apa?"

Jongin menoleh dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Jika saja mata Jongin bisa mencabut nyawa seseorang, maka Luhan sudah habis saat ini juga.

"Oh.. tentang malam kemarin eoh? Dia barangmu kan? Tenang saja aku sudah mengirim uangnya ke rekening appa mu."

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya kuat, berusaha menahan emosi untuk tidak melayangkan tinjunya sekarang, mengingat ini masih dalam jam pelajaran. Atau ia akan berakhir di toilet dengan sikat dan lap pel di kedua tangannya. Ingat, sekarang pelajaran Kim Saem yang terkenal akan hukuman toiletnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih awal eoh? Kau jahat sekali Jongin."

Darahnya telah memenuhi ubun-ubun, hingga wajahnya yang gelap terlihat merah matang menahan amarah yang semakin membuncah. Apakah sefatal ini? Sehun benar-benar seperti barang dagangan. Itu rencananya sendiri. Tapi TIDAK sekarang. Sehun bukan lagi barang transaksi bagi Jongin.

"Oh.. betapa nikmatnya dia, Jongin. Ouch.. kau benar-benar pintar memilih. Adikmu itu.. Ouch." Luhan berucap dengan nada nakal dan matanya yang ditutup, memperagakan bagaimana ia menikmati malamnya kemarin.

"XIU LUHAN! Temui aku sepulang sekolah!"

Dan dengan suara teriakkan tegas dari seorang Kim seongsaenim yang tengah murka akan ulahnya sendiri, Luhan bungkam dibuatnya. Ia dapat melihat Smirk memuaskan Jongin tercetak di wajah tan nya. Apa Jongin tengah mentertawakannya? Tentu tidak! Jongin menampilkan smirk itu karena Ia merasa lega, Luhan tak lagi berbicara hal yang akan membuatnya gila seketika.

**oOoOPlease! Care to meOoOo**

_"Tidak! Aku mohon jangan lakukan!" Suaranya parau, memelas akan pembebasan yang ia harapkan._

_"Aku sudah membeli mu. Ku tahu itu?"_

_Tubuh mungil itu mulai menindihnya. Mengunci pergerakannya dengan kedua lengannya ia tumpukkan di kedua sisi kanan dan kiri. Tangan lihai itu pun mulai mengerayap membuka perlahan kacing teratas kemeja yang ia kenakan, dan berhasil._

_"Tidak hyung.. jangan.. ak- akhh…" tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan desah yang menurutnya terdengar amat menjijikan._

_Orang itu terus menciumi leher jenjangnya, sesekali menggigit dan menghisapnya kuat, membuatnya harus menahan susah payah agar ia tak pernah mengeluarkan suara-suara menyedihkan itu lagi dari mulutnya._

_"Jangan pernah melawanku Oh Sehun! Atau akan ku lakukan dengan kasar! Kau mau?" Bisik pemuda itu seduktif tepat di daun telinga Sehun._

_Sehun bergidik tak nyaman. Ia masih belum paham akan penuturan namja mungil itu padanya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya, bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa melepaskan diri dari namja mesum ini._

_Dengan sekuat tenaga ia dorong pemuda yang tengah menindihnya hingga terjungkal ke belakang ke samping ranjang yang mereka tempati. Secepat mungkin ia beranjak dari ranjang menuju pintu keluar, tak pernah ingin lagi melihat mata yang terus menatapnya seakan dia adalah anjing tersesat._

_"Berhenti Oh Sehun!"_

_Dengan susah payah ia mencoba membuka pintu keluar kamar, namun hasil yang nihil karena pintu yang benar-benar terkunci. Keringat dingin mulai munuruni pelipisnya. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

_Tiba-tiba sebuah tarikkan keras memaksanya membalikkan tubuh, dan tanpa sadar ia sudah jatuh tersungkur dengan bagian pelipis yang amat berdenyut. Pandangannya sedikit kabur karena barusan kepalanya terbentur sudut meja nakas tepat disampingnya. _

_Ia pun beringsut mundur ketika mengetahui pemuda mungil itu mulai mendekatinya lagi. Tangannya masih enggan ia turunkan dari pelipisnya, dirasa pusing teramat sangat menjalar di kepalanya._

_"Kau nakal sekali Oh Sehun! Sudah ku bilang jangan melawanku! Apa kau tak dengar eum?!" Pemuda itu berucap tegas, lantas mendudukkan diri menyamai tinggi Sehun yang tengah terduduk menahan sakit._

_"Lepaskan aku hyung aku mohon.. " Sehun berucap lirih, tak lagi menatap iris onix itu._

_"Lepaskan eum? Kau pikir aku mendapatkanmu dengan cara gratis? Tidak Oh Sehun! Kau sudah ku beli dengan harga tinggi!"_

_Sehun benar tak ingin mendengar kalimat itu lagi. 'Ku beli?' pemuda ini membelinya? Gila! Apa yang membuat dirinya di perlakukan seperti barang? Appa ternyata orang jahat! Ia kira appa nya adalah orang yang menyayanginya. Ternyata tidak! Ia bahkan menjual dirinya pada orang-orang gila seperti pemuda ini._

_Tangan pemuda itupun kini sudah mencengkram lengannya kuat, rasanya amat sakit hingga membuatnya meringis. Ia di tarik paksa untuk menempati ranjang semula. Kini tubuhnya terlentang dengan namja itu yang kembali menindihnya. Dan tanpa sadar sesuatu terasa hangat membekap belahan mulutnya. Ia membelalak, pemuda itu tengah memciumnya kasar._

_Sehun kembali berontak setelah dirasa sesuatu yang kenyal memeksa untuk menerobos masuk. Sehun membuka mulutnya, namun ia tak mengijinkan daging tak bertulang itu untuk menjelajahi mulutnya dengan bebas. Sehun menggigit lidah itu hingga suara pekikkan keras terdengar nyaring di telinga._

_"Awwh.." Pemuda itu merintih sakit sambil meuntahkan cairan merah dari mulutnya._

_"Brengsek kau Oh Sehun!"_

_Plak.._

_Akibatnya, sebuah tamparan keras mendarat mulus di pipi tirusnya, memaksanya membalikkan wajah ke samping kanan. Ia memegang erat tempat barusan yang terasa begitu perih, dan cairan merah pun tak ayal mengucur deras dari sudut bibirnya yang ternyata robek._

_"Kau benar-benar melawanku eoh? Kau yang memaksaku bersikap kasar padamu! Jadi, jangan salahkan aku!"_

_Pemuda itupun menarik paksa kemeja seragam yang Sehun kenakan, tanpa membuka satu persatu kancingnya terlebih dahulu. Pakaiannya di lempar asal ke sudut ruangan dan kini terpampang jelas bagaimana tubuh berkulit seputih susu itu tanpa helaian benang membalutinya._

_"Tidak Hyung! Jangan lakukan! Tidak Tidak..-"_

"TIDAK.."

Nafasnya tersenggal, seperti tengah berlari marathon di daerah padang pasir. Keringat dinginpun tak ayal membasahi surai blondenya. Ia edarkan pandangannya menuju sekeliling, ia sudah berada di kamarnya ternyata. Dan matanya pun berhenti di salah satu benda yang penting menurutnya, jam weker di sampingnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Apa dia tertidur selama itu?

Tangannya spontan memijat pelipisnya, karena dirasa pening yang kini menjalar kepala. Ia bermimpi buruk. Tapi mimpinya barusan membuatnya benar-benar merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuh. Ia periksa lengan atas kirinya yang terasa sakit, dan seketika ia membelalak terkejut mendapati luka memar tersebar disana. Ia berniat memeriksa bagian lain yang juga terasa perih, untuk itu ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju cermin besar diding ruangan. Namun sesuatu menghalangi, rasa perih di bagian bawahnya terpaksa membuatnya membatalkan niat.

"Appa.." Gumamnya lirih dengan kepala menunduk. Ia masih tak percaya, Appa tirinya yang selalu ia harapkan ternyata memang telah menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Ini.. ini bukan mimpi.."

Kembali ia eratkan selimut tebal yang sempat tergeletak di bawah sana, menutupi badannya hingga batas leher dengan posisi masih terduduk kaku.

Kini matanya memerah dengan liquid membentuk kaca di sana. Sakit, amat sakit ia rasakan. Ia bukan lagi namja baik-baik yang diharapkan semua orang. Ternyata Jongin benar, masa depannya suram. Tunggu, Jongin? 'Apa Jongin tahu jika appanya telah menjualku?'

Sehun masih belum merasa Jongin juga berada di balik semua yang menimpanya. Tapi sesuatu menyadarkannya.

Jongin yang sempat bersikap lembut ketika di bar minuman malam itu dan membawa temannya yang ternyata seorang yang brengsek. Jongin yang menggodanya petang itu dan memaksanya untuk melayani Jongin kemudian, lalu ketika itu jongin berkata bahwa ia membencinya karena appa menginginkannya. Dan terakhir Jongin berbuat lagi kasar padanya tapi berbalik untuk menjemputnya juga. Apa Jongin berbuat begitu semata-mata hanya… Untuk menghancurkannya terlebih dahulu sebelum merencanakan untuk menjualnya pada yang lain? Jongin juga yang bilang bahwa masa depannya suram.

Tapi kenapa?

Sehun kalut dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga sesuatu mengintrupsi kegiatan berpikirnya. Seorang yeoja paruh baya yang Sehun kenal sebagai sosok seorang eomma menghampirinya. Meletakkan nampan berisi makanan hangat lantas berbalik menatap nanar keadaan anaknya yang terlihat kacau.

"Sehun-ah kau tak apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi padaku eomma?" Sehun membuang muka.

"Eomma tidak tahu. Appa membawamu pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Katanya kau terjatuh eoh?" Ucap nyonya Oh dengan seluruh kalimat dustanya.

Mendengar penuturan kalimat Eommanya yang sepertinya meyakinkan membuat Sehun menganggap bahwa eommanya memang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai semua hal yang tengah menimpanya. Sehun lebih memilih untuk tak memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya pun eommanya ini sudah tahu.

"Ah.. I-Iya.. Sehun jatuh dari tangga ketika di mall bersama appa. Dan itu membuat Sehun malu sendiri." Jawab Sehun dengan dustanya juga.

Mendapati anaknya yang menjawab tak berterus terang, Nyonya Oh berteriak menyesal dalam hati. Anaknya ini sungguh sangat berkorban. Ia rela menutupi semuanya demi membuat eommanya tidak merasa khawatir padanya. Padahal ia sendiri yang membuat Sehun hancur dengan menyerahkan Sehun pada suaminya untuk di pekerjakan di club malam.

Nyonya Oh mengusap surai anaknya pelan. "Maafkan eomma, Sehun."

DEG…

Sehun tertegun mendengar eommanya mengatakan maaf. Ini yang pertama kali. Ini pertama kali Sehun mendengar eommanya meminta maaf padanya.

"Apa yang perlu di maafkan eomma?"

"Ti-tidak.. Eomma.. eomma minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu marah sore itu.." Nyonya Oh tersenyum masih dengan mengusap surai blonde Sehun.

"Tapi iu sudah lama eomma. Sehun bahkan sudah melupakannya." Sehun menatap manis iris malam eommanya.

"Terimakasih Sehunna. Oh iya, Sebaiknya kau makan dulu. Ini bubur yang eomma siapkan sendiri khusus untukmu sayang."

"Eomma.." Gumamnya pelan. Sehun kembali terhenyak kaget mendengar penuturan eommanya barusan. Sayang? kapan Sehun di panggil 'sayang' oleh eomma? Tak peduli dengan semuanya, Sehun berteriak senang dalam hati. Akhirnya eomma peduli padanya.

"Biar eomma suapi ne." Kata nyonya Oh sambil meraih mangkuk berisi bubur hangat buatannya.

Senyum Sehun merekah. Tak hentinya ia bersyukur akan sikap eommanya yang berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat perhatian padanya. Ia membuka mulutnya ketika suapan pertama hendak eommanya berikan. Sehun amat menikmati semua yang diberikan eommanya. Ia mengunyah pelan bubur yang sebenarnya sudah halus itu tanpa sedikitpun menurunkan intensitan senyum kebahagiaannya yang hampir membuat manik hazelnya tertutup penuh dan membentuk garis bulan sabit.

Sehun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dengan kembalinya sang appa, kasih sayang eomma yang sudah lama tak ia dapatkan kembali di raihnya. Tak ada garis kecurigaan seincipun di mata Sehun akan sikap eommanya. Ia hanya berfikir meskipun appa menjualnya, itu tak jadi masalah jika kasih sayang eomma sebagai gantinya.

"Aku menyayangi eomma.." Ucap Sehun di sela makannya dengan senyum yang sedari tadi tak memudar.

** ~TBC~**

* * *

Aduh Hyun jadi terharu deh yang review tambah banyak :')

Maaf ne, Hyun baru apdate. Sebenernya sih chapt ini udah di bikin tiga hari setelah chapt 4 dipublish, tapi Hyun nunggu dulu yang review-nya tambah banyak apa enggak, eh ternyata terus nambah. Hyun jadi semangat sendiri buat lanjutin. Sekali lagi terimakasih ne udah bersedia nyempetin waktu buat review FF Hyun ini. Tapi maaf lagi kalo chapt ini gx memuaskan alias pendek beud!

dan maaf yah kalo kalimat-kalimatnya membosankan, Hyun masih belajar buat FF dengan kalimat-kalimat puitis. Diusahain Hyun belajar buat FF yang baik kedepannya.. :)

Eh iya, Hyun punya FF OneShoot baru Judulnya "**Hope Rezognize You**". Mampir ya…

* * *

**Reply Chapt. 4**

**bbuingbbuingaegyo **: Wah.. Gomawo chingu, eh tuh lanjutannya gimana? gaje? ngebosenin? alurnya ancur? atau gimana? review lagi ne.. Thank's for review ;)

**Cho Ai Lyn **:Bukan, Jongin bukan rivalnya Luhan, tuh udah kejawab kan hubungan Jongin ama Luhan?.. Thank's for review ;)

**GLux99** : Tapi disini Luhannya brengsek.. L Tapi tenang Jongin pasti cinta koq ama prince bubble tea.. Thank's for review ;)

**miszshanty05 **: tuh udah di lanjut, gimana? review lagi ne.. Thank's for review ;)

**SehunBubbleTea1294** : Kalau masalah ampe chapt. berapa Hyun juga belum tahu, soalnya konfliknya tambah banyak aja nih di pikiran Hyun.#Plakk.. Thank's for review ;)

**ayanesakura chan **: Hahaha.. sumpah Hyun ngakak baca review dari chingu.. Oh.. jadi review tuh gx nentuin kualis FF ya? aduh Hyun baru nyadar.. Kirain makin banyak yang review berarti FF itu emang bagus. Tapi Hyun liat di FF lain yang menurut Hyun bagus, pasti reviewnya buanyak bangeud.. Gomawo ne..

**Mir-acleKim **: nanti KaiHun makin anget koq, HanHun-nya Cuma selingan(?) doing.. #plakk.. Thank's for review ;)

**kim heeki** : Disini Sehun emang tersakiti(?), Hyun seneng banget kalo Sehun tersiksa #Plakk #digamparSehun. Iya tenang gx bakalan di jabarin koq NC-nya #Dusta. Thank's for review ;)

**YoungChanBiased** : Luhan seorang penjahat?! Emang #pundung.. Thank's for review ;)

**Ichizuki Takumi** : Ada koq, tenang aja.. #Sumringah.. Thank's for review ;)

**nin nina** : Iya kadang Hyun juga merasa sedih karena Sehun tersiksa tapi Hyun juga suka seneng-seneng sendiri kalo liat Sehun menderita #Dibakar.. Thank's for review ;)

**Oh Dhan Mi** : Tuh udah lanjut.. gimana? review lagi ne..

**marvinaoct** : waduh.. koq jadi ngerasa cerita ini gampang di tebak ya? #mikirKeras.. Lulu emang jadi pelanggan Sehun … Thank's for review ;)

**sehunaaa **: Tuh udah lanjut.. Gimana? review lagi ne ..

**KaiHunnieEXO** : Udah kejawab kan di chapt. ini Luhan itu ada hubungan apa ama Kai. Thank's for review ;)

**m88** : Wahh masa sih? reader baru FF EXO? biasanya baca FF apa? Fandom Chingu apa? trus biasnya siapa? #Buanyak tanya lu Hyun -_- … Thank's for review ;)

**taohun hore** : wah sehati ama Hyun.. #jingkrak jingkrak.. Thank's for review ;)

**xxx** : udah kejawab kan? Chanyeol ama Kris lagi pundung karena Sehun harus jadinya ama Jongin, bukan ama mereka #Sok Dramatis.. Thank's for review ;)

**kaihun hardshipper** : Tenang, Sehun gx bakalan ama ajjushi ajjushi tua koq, Sehun tidurnya Cuma ama ajjushi ajjushi tampan nan keren.. #nyengirKuda.. Thank's for review ;)

**sonnyalfaress** : chingu namja? aduh, Hyun kira fudanshi itu gx ada, Hyun kira disini Cuma ada fujoshi.. Chingu suka FF Hyun ini? kalo begitu makasih buanyak ne..

* * *

**Gx ada yang kelewat kan?**

**kalo begitu, SEE YOU TO THE NEXT CHAPT.. (sok inggris)**

**Oh iya, Hyun mau baru lanjut kalo review-nya udah lebih dari 70, setuju ya..**

**MIND TO REVIEW :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Please! Care To Me**

**Author : Oh Hyun Sehun**

**Main Pair : KaiHun**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and Other**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : YAOI (BoysLove), Alur super cepet, gax sesuai EYD, TYPO (s), Gaje tentu**

* * *

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Don't Be Silent Please!**

* * *

Suara bising dentuman musik tak pelan itu tentu memekakan telinga siapa saja yang tengah berada di dalam sana. Aroma pekat minuman khas beralkohol pun menyeruak mendominasi udara di ruangan luas itu. Puluhan manusia bertempramental tak beres yang tengah meliuk-liukan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik yang sedang sang DJ mainkan, sama sekali tak merasa terganggu dengan dua hal yang sepertinya memang menjadi cemilan mereka setiap harinya. Seakan menjadi candu bagi siapa saja yang tengah berpikiran berat, melepas penat, dan stress setelah mereka bekerja seharian bahkan setelah mereka belajar sekalipun. Ya, bukan hanya kaum pekerja ber-uang banyak saja yang datang ketempat satu ini, dari kalangan pelajar menengah pun ikut berperan meramaikannya.

Datang hanya untuk menguras dompet mereka untuk sekedar mendapat minuman dan pelayanan seks semata, yang sebenarnya hanya akan membuat semua hal dalam bidang apapun itu semakin buruk. Ya, semua itu adalah kesehariannya selain sebagai pelajar yang baik, ia menyaksikan bahkan ikut dalam mensukseskan berdirinya club malam ini.

Kembali ia meraih gelas wine di mejanya kemudian meneguk isinya sampai habis. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia lagi-lagi menuangkan cairan memabukkan itu ke dalam gelas miliknya. Menatap sayu gelas berisi itu dengan kekehan kecil sesekali menyertai tingkah bodohnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia kembali meneguk habis wine di dalamnya.

Memang seharusnya ia tidak berada di tempat seperti ini. Namun seperti kebanyakkan orang di sana, ia berkunjung hanya bermaksud melepas pikiran-pikiran beratnya untuk sementara. Bedanya, ia adalah pengunjung sekaligus anak dari pemilik club malam ini, jadi ia bisa kapan saja datang tanpa ada yang menegur maupun petugas yang akan menghalanginya masuk. Satu lagi, ia mendapat pelayanan tanpa membayar sepeserpun.

"Oi.. Kai. Sendirian eoh?" Seseorang menghampiri mejanya.

Hampir saja ia mengeluarkan seluruh wine di perutnya jika ia tak segera sadar bahwa ia bukanlah seorang idiot bodoh. Pupilnya terus mengikuti gerak-gerik pemuda itu yang kini berjalan memutari meja, kemudian duduk tepat di sampingnya. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tertajam miliknya. Ia amat benci, bahkan sudah muak jika berada dekat-dekat dengan pemuda manis yang otaknya hanya akan bekerja jika diarahkan pada hal-hal berbau seks di sampingnya ini. Bahkan jika ia melupakan bahwa pemuda itu adalah salah satu sumber uang terbesar bagi ayahnya, maka sudah dipastikan pemuda itu bungkam seketika, tak bernyawa lagi.

Dia bukan rival bagi Jongin. Bahkan hubungan mereka tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai teman biasa. Rekan bisnis mungkin? Simbiosis mutualisme, itulah hubungan mereka. Saling menguntungkan, dimana si pemuda yang merupakan pewaris tunggal keluarga kaya itu membeli barang yang Jongin tawarkan. Walau sebenarnya disini Jongin hanya berperan sebagai 'distributor'.

Tapi semejak Jongin merasakan sesuatu tengah mengoyak hatinya ketika melihat orang itu, orang yang disebut sebagai barang barunya, ia merasa tak rela. Ia tak ingin pemuda manis ini memilikinya. Ada perasaan aneh ketika mengetahui adik tirinya itu telah dimasuki orang lain selain dirinya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti, bahkan sulit untuk mengartikan perasaannya karena rasa bersalah telah lebih dulu meracuni pikirannya. Seakan menjadi benteng penghalang untuk ia dapat menyimpulkan isi hati yang sebenarnya pada 'barang' barunya itu.

Marah, ya ia amat teramat marah. Itu yang membuatnya muak pada pemuda ini yang tak lain adalah orang yang telah 'memasuki' adik tirinya.

Tak peduli pada apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu selanjutnya, Jongin berlalu dengan dunianya sendiri, membenamkan wajah tirusnya -karena terlalu banyak meneguk wine- di lingkaran tangan yang ia tumpukan pada meja.

"Kau kenapa Kai-ah..? Sepertinya kau marah padaku. Sejak di sekolah, kau bersikap aneh padaku. Apa aku bersalah? Katakan saja. Aku minta maaf kalau aku benar bersalah padamu." Luhan berucap manja dengan tangannya terus mengguncang bahu Jongin.

"Jangan seperti itu. Bukannya kau berperan sebagai 'Top' jika sedang bercinta?" Respon Jongin tanpa ekspresi, setelah sebelumnya ia dengan terpaksa mengangkat kepala dari lingkaran tangannya. Kini ia menatap lawan bicaranya penuh arti. Tatapan membunuh mungkin.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Kau mengerikan." Desis Luhan. Kini gilirannya yang menatap Jongin, namun tatapan ngeri yang ia tunjukkan.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Luhan mengangguk. Jika saja pemuda ini bukan seorang penggila seks, dan jika saja ia bukan orang yang 'memasuki' adiknya, maka Jongin tak akan pernah benci padanya. Lihatlah dia, bahkan ia tak pantas berperan sebagi 'top' dengan wajah manis apalagi dengan tingkahnya yang sekarang.

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta? Atau pada salah satu orang yang pernah kau masuki, apa kau pernah merasakannya?"

Luhan tak menjawab cepat pertanyaan Jongin barusan. Ia hanya mengarahkan pandangannya menuju sekeliling. Mencari sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang mungkin pernah menarik perhatiannya. Namun, belum sempat Luhan menjawab pertanyaan ambigu itu, seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Luhan ah.. kau disini juga?" Sahutnya akrab, menepuk pundak orang yang barusan disapanya. "Ah.. Kai, kau mabuk eoh?" Kini perhatiannya menuju botol dan gelas wine di meja itu.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan berlangsung percakapan memuakkan antara kedua temannya ini.

"Eoh.. Chanyeol. Sejak kapan kau mau menginjakkan kakimu ke tempat seperti ini?"

Tak langsung menjawab. Namja tampan dengan senyum kelewat lebar yang barusan dipanggil Chanyeol itu memutari meja dan mengambil tempat di sebrang, setelah sebelumnya menarik kursi sekitarnya yang tengah kosong untuk ia duduki. Ia menyamankan posisinya dengan tumpuan tangan ia jadikan sebagai sanggahan dagunya di meja.

"Keajaiban, Sejak sesuatu yang indah terjadi padaku." Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan dengan senyumnya yang kini menampilkan sederetan gigi besarnya. Benar saja, firasat Jongin benar tentang topik pembicaraan yang akan mereka bahas pasti hanya mengenai nafsu belaka.

"Kau menyukai seseorang di pub ini?" Luhan berucap asal namun tepat dalam menanggapi teman satunya ini.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun kan?" Senyum Chanyeol semakin merekah saja, mata nya menatap dengan binar di sekelilingnya.

"Eoh.. Kau sudah tidur dengannya? Bagaimana?" Luhan menaik-naikkan alisnya, pertanda bahwa pikiran liarnya tengah kambuh.

"Rasanya seperti berada di surga. Kau tahu eoh? holenya itu.. amat.. amat.. ahh.. nikmat sekali." Chanyeol mulai ngelantur sinting dengan pikiran gilanya tentang bagaimana ia menjalani malam pertama dengan seorang Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri salah satu pekerja di club malam ini.

Di sisi lain, Jongin yang menjadi pendengar percakapan gila kedua temannya, hanya dapat menekan amarah. Ia benar-benar muak dengan segala pembahasan tak penting mengenai seks. Hatinya sudah berubah, hatinya mulai terbuka karena seseorang. Bukan nafsu semata, perasaan hangat mulai ia rasakan berarti bagi hidupnya.

"Jadi, itu yang membuatmu berani datang ke tempat seperti ini? Secara, kau kan seorang kutu buku, hanya berani berkutat dengan pelajaran sekolahmu. Benar-benar keajaiban."

"Kau berlebihan Luhan.."

Cih! Bahkan itu terlalu berlebihan. Setahu Jongin orang itu tak lebih rajin darinya. Faktanya, siapa yang berhasil menempati kelas Khusus itu? Jongin, bukan Chanyeol.

"Eoh.. Luhan, apa kau tahu Jongin punya barang baru? Yang kali ini sulit sekali di kendalikan. Menurutku dia akan lebih menantang bagimu." Chanyeol melirik Jongin dengan ekor matanya.

"Aku sudah tahu Chanyeol-ah.. Bahkan aku lah yang menjadi pelanggan pertamanya."

"Wihh.. hebat sekali kau Luhan. Bagaimana?"

Mendengar topik pembahasan kedua temannya yang mengarah pada hal itu, tanpa sadar tangan Jongin mengepal kuat hingga meja minuman yang menyangganya ikut bergetar. Kepalanya menunduk dalam.

Luhan yang menyadari sesuatu ganjil dari Jongin, hanya memperhatikannya takut. Begitu juga Chanyeol. Mereka saling menatap bingung satu sama lain. Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, saat Luhan meminta penjelasan melalui sorot matanya.

"K-Kai kau.. kau tak apa?" Tanya Luhan ragu, ia mencoba merangkul pundak Jongin. Namun sebelum itu, Jongin sudah lebih dulu mendongak dan menatap Luhan dengan senyumnya mengerikan.

"Luhan, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Ucap Jongin pelan. Namun Luhan merasakan aura membunuh menguar dari tubuh temannya ini.

"Eoh.. karna itu kau marah? Lucu sekali kau Kim Jongin." Luhan berucap enteng. Ternyata pemuda mungil ini belum sadar juga.

"Jawab saja. Apa kau pernah merasa jatuh cinta?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada datar dan terkesan dingin kali ini. Sementara Chanyeol yang menyadari tatap mata Jongin kali ini, hanya bisa bergidik ngeri. 'Tak seperti biasa' batinnya terheran-heran.

"Kurasa belum." Lagi-lagi Luhan menjawab enteng. Tangannya meraih gelas wine yang sedari tadi terlihat di anggurkan sang empunya, tak terlalu mengambil pusing maksud dari pertanyaan Jongin.

"Jika misalnya kau punya pacar yang sangat kau cintai, tapi pacarmu di tiduri bahkan di masuki orang lain, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kai?"

"Jawab saja." Kini Luhan beringsut mundur mendengar nada bicara Jongin. Ia letakan lagi gelas wine yang sebelumnya ia mainkan ke tempat semula. Sepertinya Jongin memang serius, pikirnya.

"Baiklah jika kau bertanya padaku. Eumm.. Tentu akan ku bunuh orang brengsek itu. Kalaupun tidak, aku tak akan membiarkan wajahnya mulus lagi. Pasti kuhajar dia habis-habisan."

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Jongin perlahan berdiri. Kepalanya menunduk menatap Luhan yang masih berada di kursinya. Seakan ada sihir hipnotis mengintruksinya ketika Luhan menyatakan jawabannya barusan.

"Jika menurutmu seperti itu, maka jangan salahkan aku."

Belum sempat Luhan mencerna apa yang barusan Jongin katakan sebagai respon jawabannya. Ia merasakan tangan besar itu mencengkram kerah kemejanya tiba-tiba, hingga ia dipaksa berdiri dengan tangannya spontan memberontak.

"Kai! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol ikut berdiri di sebrang meja kecil itu, berusaha melepas eratan tangan Jongin di kerah kemeja Luhan. Luhan sendiri sedikit merintih. Tangannya masih berusaha melepas tangan lain yang mencengkram kerah lehernya, nafasnya tercekat.

"Bukannya kau yang mengatakan. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku."

.

BUGH..

.

BRUK..

.

Usahanya gagal, begitupun Chanyeol. Kini tubuhnya ambruk di lantai dingin club malam itu dengan bagian pipinya yang terasa berdenyut ngilu. Ia tak bergerak lagi, tangannya hanya memegangi bagian wajah yang barusan di hinggapi tinjuan keras tangan Jongin. Pandangannya kosong menatap Jongin yang mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempatnya. Ia masih belum mengerti maksud Jongin memukulnya.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol tak tinggal diam. Setelah sempat ia berdiri mematung seperti orang bodoh ketika Jongin mendaratkan pukulannya di wajah Luhan, ia beranjak. Tidak membantu Luhan berdiri, melainkan melangkah cepat menuju si pelaku pemukulan.

"Kau perlu menjelaskan sikap bodohmu Jongin!" Chanyeol mencengkram erat bahu Jongin dari belakang. Membalikkan tubuh ber-isi itu dalam sekali hentakkan.

Jongin hanya menghela nafas berat. Segera ia singkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari bahunya dengan menepis kasar tangan itu. Jongin tampak menyembunyikan amarahnya yang memang sudah mencapai puncak. Ia tidak pernah ingin memperlihatkan emosinya yang tak pernah terkendali di depan teman-temannya selain pada Sehun. Terbukti, sekarang ini raut wajahnya tampil lebih tenang. Ia menyunggingkan senyum.

"Apa masalahmu?!" Chanyeol berucap tegas, kali ini dengan tampang serius. Tak ada sedikitpun garis senyum di wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Masalahku? Kau tanya apa masalahku? Jika kau memang perlu mengetahuinya, baik akan ku katakan. Aku MENCINTAI Sehun. Puas? Kau puas Park Chanyeol?!"

Dengan itu, Chanyeol dibuat diam seketika. Matanya kini menatap pasrah kepergian temannya yang sudah melangkah melalui mulut pintu.

Sementara, perhatian orang-orang kini tengah menatap heran tingkah ketiga pemuda itu. Mereka hanya bermonolog ria berkomentar akan sesuatu yang barusan terjadi, bahkan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang berbisik-bisik.

**oOoOPlease! Care to meOoOo**

Matanya bergerak turun mengikuti bayangan cermin besar dinding yang tengah memantulkan sosok dirinya sendiri. Sesekali ia tersenyum melihat penampilannya yang sedikit berubah. Tidak terkesan malas dengan seragam lusuh yang melekat di tubuhnya jika baru menyelesaikan pelajarannya di hari-hari biasa. Ini hari libur, dan ia tak ingin melewatkan waktu lenggangnya dengan hanya berdiam diri di kamar. Apalagi hanya untuk meratapi nasibnya, itu tak akan terjadi.

Rencananya ia mengajak sang eomma untuk pergi berjalan-jalan. Menikmati udara pagi hari kota Seoul yang terkenal akan kesibukkannya, mungkin bersantai di bangku danau dekat rumahnya pun tak akan ia lewatkan. Selain mengunjungi banyak pusat perbelanjaan dan membeli banyak hal di sana, ia tak ingin melupakan mimpinya tentang belaian lembut eomma di rambutnya sayang. Intinya, hari ini akan ia habiskan dengan bermanja-manja pada sang eomma.

Setelah ritual mengaguminya selesai, ia segera berbalik, beranjak untuk segera memulai hari yang ia asumsikan akan menjadi hari paling bersejarah baginya. Namun sebelum langkah pertamanya ia meninggalkan posisi semula, tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok yang tengah dihindarinya masih tertidur pulas di ranjang sana. Meskipun mereka tidur satu ranjang, ia hanya tak ingin lagi bertemu pandang dengan orang itu.

Entah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, semalam orang itu tidur bersamanya di kasur yang sama dengan bau pekat minuman beralkohol menguar dari mulut orang itu. Sehun tau bahwa Jongin mabuk. Ketika itu ia tak benar-benar tidur, ia hanya menyembunyikan diri di balutan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun merasakan jelas, Jongin mengusak ngusak tempat tidur seperti orang yang tengah terserang insomnia. Bukan hanya itu, sesekali juga terdengar suara pekikan memilukan dari Jongin yang sepertinya tengah mengigau di tengah tidurnya. Tapi Sehun tak peduli.

Ia lirik jam tangan yang melekat manis di lengan kirinya. Mungkin ini masih terlalu pagi untuk ia mengganggu ketenangan eommanya. Tapi tak ia permasalahkan, yang penting sekarang hatinya tengah cerah berbunga membayangkan betapa bahagianya ia jika mendapat perhatian sang eomma saat nanti ia merengek manja.

"Sehunna... Jonginnie Cepat turun! kita sarapan."

Dan dengan itu hati Sehun semakin berbunga saja. Kembali ia lirik pemuda yang masih bergelut dengan mimpinya itu melalui ekor mata, setelah tangannya meraih gagang pintu kamar, hendak keluar. Bagaimanapun, barusan eomma bukan hanya memanggilnya, tapi memanggil orang itu juga. Ia pun tak ingin mengambil resiko berdumel dengan sang eomma karena tak membangunkan kakak tirinya ini. Ia tak ingin merusak rencana indahnya itu hanya karena hal sepele.

"Jongin Hyung.. Ireona.." Dengan perasaan takut, Sehun mengguncang bahu Jongin dengan amat pelan. Tak bisa dipungkiri, hatinya masih ogah-ogahan untuk melakukan ini. Bukankah Jongin yang membuat hidupnya hancur?

"Jongin hyung.. ireonaseyeo.. palli.." Tangannya masih mengguncang pelan bahu Jongin.

"Nghhh.." Hanya lenguhan singkat. Jongin kembali mengeratkan selimut untuk menutupi seluruh badannya hingga kepala.

"Yak.. Jongin hyung ireona.. ireona.. palli.." Kali ini Sehun melupakan rasa takutnya, ia semakin mengguncang bahu Jongin lebih keras. Jujur saja ini membuatnya sebal sendiri. "Ireona.. Jongin hyung.." Dan tanpa sadar kini Sehun berteriak untuk membangunkan hyung tirinya itu. Namun..

"Yak.. hyung apa yang kau laku- emmphh.."

Bukannya bangun, Jongin malah menarik tubuh Sehun hingga Sehun jatuh menindihnya. Tangan kirinya pun membekap mulut itu rapat-rapat, sementara tangannya yang lain memeluk erat pinggang Sehun di atasnya.

"Mmmpphh.. Lepas hyung!" Sehun berontak di pelukkan Jongin. Sekarang ia benar-benar was-was, takut Jongin melakukan hal 'itu' lagi padanya.

"Ssstt.. Diamlah." Jongin berucap pelan dengan matanya yang masih terpejam, ia pun menarik senyum. Mendengar itu, Sehun mengerjapkan matanya imut. Ia masih belum paham maksud dari Hyung tirinya ini. Ia juga heran, apa Jongin mengigau lagi?

"Diamlah. Hanya sebentar.." Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tangan satunya pun ikut turun memeluk tubuh itu, melepas bekapan di mulut Sehun setelah sebelumnya. Sehun mulai diam.

Apa yang Jongin sebut sebentar, memang sebentar. Ia perlahan membuka kelopak matanya yang berkantung itu, kemudian menatap lekat wajah namja yang sedang menindihnya ini. Merasakan kecanggungan luar biasa, Sehun segera beranjak dari tubuh terbaring Jongin.

"Mi.. Mianhae.." Ucap Sehun gugup, kepalanya menunduk dalam, kedua tangannya pun saling ia tautkan. Ia benar-benar takut.

Jongin perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya. Matanya sedari tadi tak lepas dari objek indah penyambut pagi di hadapannya ini. Ia menarik senyum lagi.

"Sehun ah.. Jeongmal mianhae."

.

DEG..

.

Seketika Sehun mengangkat kepala. Mendengar Jongin malah balik meminta maaf padanya dengan nada yang sangat-sangat asing di telinga, Sehun tentu terkejut. Apa ia bermimpi lagi?

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" Sehun menatap iris malam itu.

"Kau mau kan memaafkan ku?"

"Maaf? untuk apa?" Bagaimana pun Sehun tak mengerti dengan apa yang Jongin katakan. Sehun bukan pura-pura tidak tahu akan kesalahan Jongin padanya, ia tentu amat tahu karena ia sendiri yang merasakan sakitnya. Tapi, apa Jongin benar-benar mengatakan 'maaf'? Ini mustahil.

"Jangan berpura-pura Sehun ah. Kau pasti sakit akan perlakuanku selama ini bukan?"

Dan kali ini Sehun tertegun. Jongin meminta maaf padanya bukan lagi hanya berupa mimpi belaka. Ini nyata, benar-benar nyata. Perhatian mungkin akan ia dapatkan lagi setelah perhatian pertama yang ia rasakan dari sang eomma. Hati Sehun makin merekah saja. Ia pikir hari ini tak akan pernah datang di kehidupannya, namun lagi-lagi pola pikirnya itu harus ia perbarui, mengingat keyakinan negatifnya kali ini hanya berupa argument salah besar.

"Hyung.." Sehun menatap Jongin penuh arti.

"Apa kau tidak mau memaafkan aku?" Kini Jongin duduk di tepi ranjang, masih dengan menatap manik hazel itu lekat.

Sehun menggeleng cepat dengan kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Sehun menunduk lagi dengan senyum kali ini menyertainya. Ia benar-benar bahagia. Namun Jongin tersentak mendapati respon Sehun yang seperti itu, apa Sehun tak memaafkannya? Hal ini pasti terjadi, mengingat kesalahan yang dibuatnya bahkan lebih besar dari sebuah gunung berapi sekalipun.

"Terima kasih hyung.." Tidak, bagaimanapun Sehun tak akan pernah memperlihatkan tangisnya lagi di depan Jongin. Itu memalukan. Sementara, Jongin belum mengerti jawaban apa yang sebenarnya Sehun coba berikan, memaafkannya atau tidak sama sekali.

"Maafkan aku Hun-ah, aku benar-benar minta maaf.." Jongin beranjak dari kasurnya, lantas berdiri kemudian memeluk tubuh ringkih itu. Ia masih belum merasa Sehun tengah mengampuni semua kesalahannya.

"Aku memaafkanmu hyung.. Terima kasih." Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian melepas pelukan itu. Ia tersenyum hingga manik hazelnya tertutup membentuk sabit.

Jongin tersenyum, meski dalam hati ia berteriak menyalahkan diri sendiri. Tak habis pikir, bagaimana Sehun dapat dengan mudah memaafkan dirinya setelah semua perlakuan kasar yang hanya ia dapatkan selama ini. Tak jarang juga ia membentak bahkan menyakiti adikya itu hingga membuatnya menangis. Ini di luar dugaan. Padahal sebelumnya ia berasumsi bahwa Sehun tak akan pernah memaafkan kesalahan atas dirinya, hingga malam tadipun ia benar-benar tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk Sehun dapat memaafkannya. Sehun masih terlalu labil ternyata. Tak harus ia membelikan barang mahal, tak harus ia melakukan suatu hal yang berat, tak harus pula ia bertekuk lutut, tak harus apalagi untuk memutus urat nadinya, Sehun memaafkannya begitu saja.

Sekarang, Jonginlah yang ingin menangis, ia benar-belum percaya Sehun dapat menerima permintaan maafnya dengan begitu mudah, apalagi barusan Sehun tersenyum padanya. Jujur saja, selama kurang lebih setahun ini ia berstatus sebagai saudara tirinya, ia belum pernah melihat senyum Sehun seindah itu. Dan jika melihat semua perlakuannya terhadap Sehun sendiri, seakan beribu jarum menghujami ulu hatinya ketika dirasa permohonan maaf ini teramat berat sebelah, mungkin tak bisa juga ia bayar dengan seluruh pengabdiannya jikalau Sehun meminta Jongin untuk melayaninya seumur hidup.

Sehun tak mengatakan syarat apapun, namun Jongin tetap berkeras pikir mencari cara bagaimana ia dapat membayar seluruh kesalahannya yang telah lalu. Ia bersikeras ingin menghapus dosanya dengan melakukan hal yang terbaik bagi namja yang telah disakitinya ini. Dan kali ini Jongin tahu, Jongin tahu bagaimana caranya.

Jongin tersenyum lagi ketika melihat adiknya mulai gusar, ia tahu Sehun selalu merasa tertekan jika berhadapan langsung dengannya apalagi dengan mata mereka yang kini saling melempar tatap. Ia berinisiatif untuk menenangkan adiknya ini dengan caranya sendiri. Ya, ini memang caranya. Jongin memeluk erat tubuh adiknya lagi, namun kali ini dengan belaian tangan di surai brown itu. Semakin lama semakin erat, tak lupa dengan cara lainnya lagi yaitu dengan Jongin terus mengecupi pucuk kepala Sehun.

"Sehun-ah jeongmal gomawo.. Saranghae Oh Sehun.." Jongin berbisik tepat di telinga Sehun. Berlalu kemudian dengan ia kembali mengecup sayang pucuk kepala adiknya itu.

Sementara itu, Sehun masih diam, tak menolak maupun membalas pelukan Jongin. Ia hanya merasa tak percaya. Bahkan saking tak percayanya, untuk mengungkapkan seberapa besar kebahagiaannya pun Sehun lupa bagaimana caranya. Hatinya semakin hangat saja di pelukan Jongin. Ia nyaman, amat merasa nyaman sekarang. Tak mempedulikan apa-apa lagi di sekitar, sampai ucapan Jongin barusan pun tak Sehun tangkap dengan baik.

Cukup lama. Sepuluh menit kemudian Jongin sendiri yang melepas pelukan itu. Jongin yakin, adiknya ini sudah merasa baikkan, meski sebelumnya Sehun sendiri tak menuntut pelukan itu dari Jongin.

"Kenapa kau membangunkanku eum?" Tanya Jongin kemudian, setelah sebelumnya mereka kembali dilanda kecanggungan.

"Eomma.. eomma mengajak kita sarapan.. kajja." Kali ini Sehun yang memulai berkontak fisik dengan Jongin. Sehun menarik tangan Jongin.

"Sehun-ah.. aku mencintaimu.. Saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae.." Lagi-lagi Jongin menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Untuk kali ini Sehun benar-benar terkejut. Jongin menyatakan perasaannya barusan, meski sebelumnya Jongin telah mengucapkannya tapi Sehun baru mendengarnya sekarang.

"Jongin hyung apa-" Sehun hendak bertanya namun Jongin segera memotongnya.

"Aku bilang aku menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah. Dan satu lagi, aku mohon kau jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Walaupun kita berbeda setahun, bukankah kita satu kelas di kelas Khusus? Lebih baik kau memanggilku Jongin saja, itu lebih baik." Jelas Jongin panjang lebar.

Sehun melepas pelukannya. "Tentu, Sehun juga mencintaimu Jongin." Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Aku mohon Sehun-ah, jangan anggap perasaanku ini hanya sebagai cinta pada dongsaeng-nya saja. Aku Kim Jongin mencintai Oh Sehun sebagai orang lain."

"Tapi Jongin-ah, kita-"

"Kita hanya berstatussebagai saudara tiri, tidak ada hubungan darah."

Untuk kepersekian kalinya, pagi ini Sehun kembali merasakan kejutan amat luar biasa. Hari ini memang benar-benar menjadi hari paling bersejarah baginya. Sebelum rencana jalan-jalannya pun Sehun sudah mendapat hal paling berharga, bagaimana nanti setelahnya ia pulang ketika larut tiba? Mungkin akan ada ribuan hal yang mengejutkannya. Itu pikirnya.

"Jongin, kita harus segera turun. Aku ingin cepat sarapan dan pergi jalan-jalan bersama eomma.." Sehun berucap lagi dengan tampang polosnya. Ia mulai melangkah pergi.

'Huh..benar-benar tidak peka..' Batin Jongin.

"Kau mau pergi bersama eomma?"

"Ne.." Sehun menjawab singkat, hampir melewati mulut pintu.

"Sehun-ah, sepertinya kau memang harus tahu sesuatu.." Jongin berucap lirih di sela-sela kegiatannya memandangi sosok yang kini sudah menghilang itu.

Inilah cara Jongin membayar kesalahannya. Dengan mencintai dan melindungi namja itu dari semua hal yang telah menimpanya, termasuk melindunginya dari sang appa. Ia tak akan membiarkan orang lain memilikinya mulai sekarang, bahkan untuk menentang sang appa dan hidup susah tanpa sang appa sekalipun, Jongin akan lakukan. Jongin berjanji, ia tidak akan pernah membuat Sehun menyesal karena telah memaafkannya.

**TBC**

* * *

Hai reader-nim.. Hyun nongol lagi nih! pada Kangen dong sama Hyun, iya gak? #reader: gx!

gimana? gimana? #naik-naikin_Alis_Bareng_Luhan.. Sesuai permintaan reader-nim ini udah di buanyakin banget KaiHun momentnya nih! review lagi ne! Oh iya, buat Jung Ri Young, selamat datang ne di FF gaje Hyun.. XD

Eh reader-nim udah tau foto skandal KaiHun belum? Sumpah Hyun mimisan liat tuh foto, emang sih Hyun suka pake mereka buat pair utama di FF Hyun, tapi Hyun nyesek banget liat foto mereka yang lagi 'ituan' . Eh disini Hyun bukan percaya ama tuh foto yah, Hyun seribu persen gx percaya pake buanget ama foto itu. Kai item banget masa? Walaupun si BangKai kulitnya item dibanding Sehunnie ku(?) tapi kan gx se-item itu, bener gx?! di situ juga, itu bibirnya Sehun gx kayak gitu, rahangnya juga gx selebar itu. Sehunnie ku(?) itu bibirnya tipis merah jambu, rahangnya juga lebih sempit(?) lagi.. B) #mulai_Lapar -_-

Udah ah, Hyun jadi banyak bacon(?) kayak gini. Yaudah reviews aja lagi ne reader-nim..

maaf gx bisa balas reviews satu-satu, Hyun masih greget ama tuh foto.. :(

Oh iya satu lagi.. Untuk reader-nim yang review , fav, ama Folow FF ini dari awal sampai akhir, Hyun buka Request FF yang genre, rating, ama pairing nya terserah reader-nim.. nanti ada dua yang beruntung.. #reader: sok banget lu Hyun!

Ok nanti Hyun tentuin pemenangnya pas di chapter terakhir ne..

* * *

Thank's to:

**GLux99, asamishiki, Oh Dhan Mi, Ayupadma28, YoungChanBiased, nin nina, Mir-acleKim, chanz, Cho Ai Lyn, bbuingbbuingaegyo, ayanesakura chan, KaiHunnieEXO, simpanan jongin, Thehuuuunniiiie, Lady, marvinaoct, xxx, naunau01, Jung Ri Young, .56**

* * *

**Mind to reviews.. :***


End file.
